Come Help Little Sister
by CatishAngel07
Summary: A year of looking for their father and nothing. After a bad hunt the boy's go to Bobby for some patching up and he sends them somewhere to get a little help. SisFic.
1. Weddings, Ain't They Fun?

OK. The whole setting in this is a year after the show first started, the boys never found John. Or he never found them and told them about the colt. They did however go after the vampires and got the crap kicked out of them, though they did manage to kill almost all of them, except for ones that ran away. So beat all to hell, no dad and really tired they went to Bobby for a bit of help and patching up. When there they say how help would at the moment be immense and Bobby being the kick ass old fart he is pulls out a bit of paper, with only the name of a town and state on it. All he says is that help can be found there. So once they can actually walk straight and aren't in a lot of pain they head out to ask some hunter they don't know for help, only cause they really need it and this last hunt has made them realize this. But what hunter would Bobby really think would help them only cause they asked?? Read and find out.

AN. Warnings. Violence, launguage, and that's all I can think about for now.

Please read this, though this may be my first supernatural fanfic I think it is kick ass, or at least has the potential. If you read and hate, tell me. If you read and like please tell me. Either way a review is a nice thing.

So enjoy!!!!

* * *

As I stood there and watched everything, the church bells and the white dresses, I thought to myself that this could all be mine. That one day soon it would be me walking down the aisle toward the one person who I absolutely loved. That it would be me saying I do, me who would be about to be passionately kissed under the glorious sun, surrounded be every person who mattered to me. That on a day not too far away my friend and I would switch places and I would be the one about to forever be bound to the one person who cared for me the most in the entire world.

While me friend Lucy started to march up the aisle (my mind having jumped ahead a bit) I looked at the man who was so important to me. In that instant he also looked at me and I had to smile at that. He always seemed to be thinking along the same ways that I did. I smiled at him and at the little hopeful day dream that still played in the back of my mind. Today was simply perfect and there was no power that I could imagine that could ever break the serenity that surrounded me.

Then I heard it. A sound that I had not heard since I was seventeen, other than in my nightmares. The sound of a motor to a 67' Chevy Impala.

The idea of an outside wedding had seemed brilliant until that moment. The engine gave away the exact place of the car and that told me where to look. I stiffened as the site of the black old beauty came up the drive and then parked. Many people had also stared at the car, annoyed that someone that none of them knew was disturbing this event. The engine cut quickly enough for everyone in the audience, but it had been too soon, way too soon for me. Because within a second of the engine cutting two people who I hoped I would never see stepped out and turned this wondrous day dream into a macabre nightmare.

* * *

As the engine cut the tall, a brown headed man only looked around stunned. "Are you sure this is where that guy said?"

"Positive. Said the entire town would be here and anyone we were looking for." With those words the dark blond haired man stepped out of the car and quietly shut the door behind him. The tall one knew that this was a very bad idea but still opened his door and got out as well.

They stood there stunned because they had landed themselves right in the middle of a wedding and it looked like the old man had been right. Almost what looked like an entire town had shown up.

* * *

The two stepped out of the car dressed in jeans and t-shirts. They were as could be told not dressed for a wedding and by the look on their faces I could also tell they had not expected to be at one. They looked dumbstruck. Something they usually did. In a second I noticed they were searching for someone and my heart stopped when they're gaze stopped on me. For the entire two seconds we stared at one another my heart stood still.

It was only good luck the Lucy finally made it to the alter and was now handing me her bouquet. It had taken her a second to draw my full attention and with that me hearts rebirth. Once I was all there I took her bundle of flowers, now seeming tainted to me, and turned toward the priest. Lucy though saw that something was wrong and leaned toward me to ask

"Hey girl, you alright?" Although this was the day of her life, the perfect wedding I knew she'd been dreaming of since she knew what a wedding was, she was asking about _me_ and how I was feeling. Total guilt took over me, replacing for a second my atrocious fear.

"Of course, of course. I'm fine." They were the only things I could choke out and I hoped I was able to clear the look of horror off my face. I knew I hadn't fooled her but she also knew she wouldn't get anywhere else now, not when other people where here to listen too. So she gave me a cooing look and turned toward the waiting priest. I knew later she would ask about it and I was plagued with the thought that she would most likely be worrying about me all day, all her wedding day. So I put on my best _I'm just so happy!_ look and faced the priest.

In the last second though I saw Eric, my Eric and knew he too was worried about me not by the a look he gave me but by the glare he gave the two new arrivals. He looked like he wanted to murder them and my heart broke. I had seen that look so many times in my life, on so many things, and never in a million life times would I ever have wanted Eric to wear that look, not for me.

And in the last millisecond I saw Dean and Sam Winchester laughing quietly. Of cause today, of all the days for them to find me, I was wearing a dress. A peach colored, foofy, bridesmaid dress.

_Never in a million years am I ever going to go through another wedding._

**A few hours later...........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

The reception after the wedding was going off with out a hitch. Lucy and her Kevin were in complete bliss. Everyone was smiling and laughing and dancing and having the time of their life. For me on the other hand I could be in Hell roasting on a spit and be none the happier, so long as I wasn't here.

Lucy by the wonders of God himself had seemed to have forgotten my near heartattack and I was so happy for it. Today was her day and she was enjoying it, looking beautiful. She was having the perfect wedding she had hoped for and my heart did feel joy for her. That was the only feeling I felt other than fear, hatred, sickness and just plain despair.

A few people had remembered the two strangers who had sat down in the back and stayed the entire time. They disappeared before anyone could say anything to them after the ceremony however. Every person in the room was either talking about the bride and groom, the price of everything or the two strangers. Most were about the strangers, talking about where they thought they were from, why they were there, how cute they were. The first only I knew, the last made me gag and only the second really had me wondering for I had asked myself that question a thousand times ever second since I'd seen them.

After a while I found myself dancing with my Eric and for a short time I almost forgot my worries. Of course, he had seen my reaction to the Winchesters and he had not forgotten. My head had been lying close to his chest when he asked his annoying question.

"Hey Kit? Earlier today, when those two showed up?"

"Yeah." _Damn! I loved this man in my arms but why did he have to notice almost everything_? Out of all the things for us to be talking about. A song only lasted so long and then he would have to go. I really hated it but I was still afraid to tell people about us. I loved him so much and he never questioned why I asked for it to be this way. That was another reason I cared so much about him. He simple accepted me and the things I did without any questions, most of the time anyway. Right now though wasn't one of them.

"I don't know who they are Kit and I really don't care-" He was the only one in the room. "but I know you well enough, I hope, to know when something is wrong. When you saw them I thought you were going to fall over and well, die."

"I promise Eric, I wasn't going to die." I added a little bit of a laugh in there to try to lighten things. For him anyway. "I guess you could say I was shocked. I'm really fine, I promise." That word again. Promise. How is it that something I grew up knowing never to say kept coming from my lips now.

"I'm just worried. If you say not to be I won't-"

"I say." The song stopped and we both took a step away from each other. I knew what he was going to say next.

"But I still want to."

There it went. My heart was filled with such a joy I could have just kissed him so passionately right there. He seemed to have yet again known what was on my mind and took a step toward me. If I had been given another second I would have been lost in those lips, uncaring about people knowing about the two of us and never have known about the murmur around us. A second was all that would have been needed.

Yet I didn't have it and I did notice. I looked up and around to see what was going on and Eric, I could tell, had also. When my eyes found it I could have cried or screamed or anything. Anything would have helped me deal with what I was seeing but instead I just kept quiet while the scream I wish to howl only built inside.

Not everyone in the room, but most, were staring at the door which now had two new faces standing under it. The new strangers had reappeared and now looked the part of wedding guests. Only everyone in the room knew them as otherwise and they could have been in there boxers for all that it helped. They seemed to notice this too and I could tell, all the way across form the room that they wished they had stayed in their jeans. At least then they would be comfortable in a room full of people who knew you weren't supposed to be there.

I could have laughed as they squirmed under an entire town's gaze. But my voice held and that gave me a few more seconds of time to think. Time to make a plan to escape before they realized where I was and could stop me.

* * *

"Seriously Dean, crashing the wedding earlier was bad enough but now you want to crash the reception?"

"Why not? It's not like we have never done this before Sam." Dean fiddled with his suit which they had been very luck to have found, let alone almost wrinkle free along with Sam's. They mostly had used them to impersonate federal officers or lawyers or some other nice people. It was actually a first for crashing a wedding and Dean knew it, he just wasn't about to give Sam a way to back out.

"Because, we don't even know if she is going to listen to us." Dean had kept walking the entire time they had been talking and now they were right outside the door to the party and Sam had to grab Dean to keep him from opening the door. "And out of everyone there is, I know she is the last one you would ever have to do this. I know how you feel about her-"

"I doubt that. Besides, it's us. She has to listen."

"That's just my point. That is the exact reason she might not."

"No better way to find out." And before Sam could say another word the door was open and they had taken a step into the place. If the whole town hadn't been there before, it was now and after a few seconds, almost every pair of eyes were on them, followed by a very odd murmur.

"Still think this is a good idea?" Sam leaned down to say. Both he and Dean felt like they were children, being looked down on by a scolding adult.

"Uh, I'll get back to you on that." He threw one of his winning grins to the crowd around him. He knew he had only a few seconds to find her before someone got up the nerve to throw them out. It had only taken a moment to see through all the crowd to the back of the room. She was there and actually had been easy to find. Still being in that dress it would have been impossible to not have.

* * *

I had a plan and it would have been perfect but they too were good at what they did and found me in the crowd before I could make any action. They again held their gaze with me and now there was no laughter in their eyes. They were here for business, something they thought had to deal with me.

Well, it didn't. Fury erupted in me and unlike before I couldn't hide it this time. I wouldn't. I stormed over to the nearest door and was outside before anyone could really realize, though it wasn't like anyone was really paying any attention to me. All eyes had been for Dean and Sam.

I knew that the two of them had seen my escape and would be following as fast as they could without making everyone inside suspicious.

While I had stormed out the door I hadn't gone far. On the contrary, that was as far as I had gotten. I stepped to the side and leaned against the wall that was besides the door. I knew I wouldn't have to wait long and after a few seconds the two came out the door, too fast to notice me in my special place. If I had been something evil I would have had the perfect opportunity to kill them with their backs turned to me. The idea did have a bit of appeal but I probably wouldn't get far. Not in this dress. I was however disappointed, they had been slacking off and now was a perfect example. I'd have to point that out to them.

"Sloppy guys." They turned around and I closed the door. From the angle I was at, no one inside saw me. "If I was a big bad you two would be dead, or worse." I added. Of course there were many, many things worse.

Sam was as tall as ever and his face softened as he saw me. For four and a half year the only part of my old life I had missed was Sam. He had been the only person in the world I could ever talk to. Even my closest friend in my new life, Lucy, would never know any of my true thoughts. They would scare her too much.

Dean, however, only glared at me as usual. He had always had problems with me. Never once had I listened to John Winchester's order with an obedience that he had. To him that was like I killed the same people they tried to help. To him I suppose I was like one of the monsters they hunted.

For a second we all only looked at each other. They didn't talk probably for the same reason I didn't. I was waiting to see if anyone would follow them, would come to look what they were up to. When no one walked through the door after a minute or so I finally really looked at them. For a year I had been living without having to watch doors and thinking of ways to take someone down. With the arrival of the two men in front of me also came everything else. I hated them for that.

When neither of them spoke I figure I was going to have to. "So, what do you want?" Straight, simple, almost impossible to deflect.

Sam was going to try. "Hey, it's been awhile. Um, I see life is good-"

"Oh cut the crap Sam." Dean stopped him dead. Sam looked like he was trying to tell Dean to cool it but when has Dean ever not been as blunt as using an ice pick for a lobotomy. Dean only looked at me and finally managed to choke out the words. "We need your help. Dad's gone missing and-"

"So John's missing. Not my problem. Probably drunk in a bar, passed out after a hunt. He'll show up." Neither of them said anything for a second. They both seemed stunned at my using John's first name. But what else could I call him? He now had no part in my life and to use his name would be like how I treated any other stranger.

Dean, after a second of shock from my using his name like I did and then calling him a drunk, finally found words again. Bravo.

"Hey! You had better watch your damn mouth! If it hadn't been for him-" He had started to walk forward toward me during his speech and Sam knew better to let him get within arms length of me. If he did there would be a fight and Sam knew that wouldn't help to win me over.

"Dean, calm down! Dean!" Dean looked up at Sam and then after a moment turned and walked away. I swear I heard him mutter something about sasquash and then bitch. Since I was only five six and a half I knew which one I had been. Sam turned to me after a few moments of knowing Dean wasn't going to do anything. "Listen, we need, I mean we desperately need your help. We have been looking for almost a year and have come up with nothing. We wouldn't be here unless we didn't have to be. We can't keep doing this alone."

Now that I really looked, I could tell that they both had been through what looked like a wood chopper. Dean as he passed was limping a bit and Sam was holding his arm a little odd. Had probable dislocated his shoulder a few day ago, maybe. Then there were the obvious scratches and bruises. They weren't really obvious unless you knew what you were looking at. The faint discoloration around the neck from almost being strangled. The pealing skin on the wrists from where there had at one point been restraints. They really were in need of help. Especially if they'd been at it for an entire year. Something must have really happened to the old man. Only, I wasn't one to care about him and I wasn't the one who was going to help them.

"Well that's not my problem. And why ask me? Out of all the hunters you know, why me? And how in the hell did you even know where I was?" These were vital questions. I needed them answered but neither of them seemed willing to talk. I would wait them out if I had to.

After looking at each other about a hundred times Sam finally half turned to me and muttered, almost to the point of nonsense. "Didn't really know ourselves. We were kinda told only were to find help."

What… they were told. By someone. Where to find help. "Who?"

I was shocked that my voice had kept calm, even though that scream from earlier had been found again and was only building. Last time I had seen them my temper had been almost as unstable as that of a pissed off snake. Control really had been nonexistent. Them seeing me not explode, they either knew I'd grown a bit of patience or they didn't have a clue as to how close I was to exploding.

They seemed shocked and were taking it as a good sign. Ok, they were idiots. Dean stated from the space he had been pacing in, almost ten feet away. "It was Bobby. He was patching us up and got to saying-"

"Bobby!!" I exploded. If he knew were I was then John did too. There was no way Bobby wouldn't tell him. That was way, way too many people. Too many people I never wanted to know I was even alive. "Look! I don't care! You see I don't play around with any of that anymore. If you haven't seen, right now everything is good. I actually have a life where salt circle and bullets and not having a life aren't a part of. So sorry but I can't and I won't give it up. Not for him, not for you, not for any of it!!"

Dean stopped pacing like the mad man I knew he was and then stormed up and was right in my face. Sam tried to pull him away, but I signaled for him to stop. If a fight was what Dean really wanted then this dress was going to die a tragic death at the expense of my giving Dean at least a good black eye.

Dean however only leaned in as much as possible and almost whispered in my face. "You are so damn selfish. You know what is out there and can help and yet you are here, having a happy life. Instead of doing anything your just going to stay here, pretend to be ignorant?"

"Yeah Dean, cause last time I hunted with you guys, I was told to go to hell and never come back. Now I'm happy and safe. So yeah, that is exactly what I'm planning on doing and for a very long time." The two of us only glared at each other and if the door hadn't opened at that moment one of us would probably slugged the other.

Lucy, Kevin and Eric came bustin' through the door and never in my life had I wanted an excuse to walk away from a fight like how I did now. I could fight forever with Dean and never feel especially guilty but Sam, who loved Dean and at least didn't hate me, would get upset. In the back of my mind I also thought of how Lucy would feel if I ruined her wedding, even though she would never say it like that. And Eric would probably try to kill Dean for hurting me and then be killed himself.

Those were the reason I told myself I was walking away for, but really I didn't want to fight Dean. I did hate him now, almost as much as I hated John, but once I had looked up to him and worshipped him.

I turned my back on the two of them, telling them my choice was the people who I was walking to, not the ones I was walking away from. Once I was surrounded by my friends I turned to Sam and Dean with the biggest smile I could manage, something I knew would fool my new family but not my old. I turned to Dean and Sam with this mask and said. "It was great to see you guys again. I'm sorry to hear about your dad and I wish you the best of luck. I hope you have a safe drive back." Turning back to Lucy I realized she was supposed to be gone by now. "Lucy! Why are you still here? Your supposed to be-"

"I had to find you to make sure you were alright. I now see I was over-reacting. Come on inside, I waited to throw the bouquet 'till you got back. Come on!!" With Lucy dragging me inside I took one last look at Dean and Sam, and inside I broke a little. I had become an actual monster. To turn your back on you brothers made me deserving of the title at long last.

* * *

Please review, even if you hated it. Then at least I can do something about it or know it should be scraped. Thanks.


	2. Dinning With a Crash

Ok, I was trying to keep her being their sister a surprise till the very end. I hope that didn't turn you away. Any who, so this is how she is able to fit into the story. Old yellow eyes didn't come for Sammy and any of the other children until the were a year old. So when Sammy came along, well John was a very happy father and yeah… Anyway Sam is only nine months older than her, yeah John was VERY happy, and they ended up graduating together. Hopefully the rest of the big fight and all that will come up in the story. You'll just have to read on to see.

Enjoy.

* * *

Last night had been a long night. The reception ended with almost everyone drunk and people had begun to get a little out of control. At the time Lucy had left it had been a bit calmer so she didn't see the old man dancing on the table or the couple under the table with the wedding cake on top. Usually the town was nice and quiet but last night it was like the arrival of my brothers had brought with them something close to insanity. Eric and I left before it really got out of hand. He had left about five minutes before I did and then we met back up a my place. He only lived two block over so he simply walked the distance from his house to my dingy apartment after he dropped his car off.

When I got there he was leaning against the door frame to the diner below my place. I smiled because even though he had a key he waited outside in the semi cold to welcome me home. When I got off my bike, which must have looked hilarious to him cause I was still in my dress, and was close enough to him he pulled me into his arms and into a passionate kiss. Things get blurry there but we had ended upstairs somehow and now my place was a mess. In was about four a clock in the morning and Eric was simply holding me in his arms. I knew he was awake by his breathing and that he was going to leave soon. I also knew he was going to say something so I simply waited.

"About last night? Can you tell me about that?" To not answer him would let him know that it was something so I told him the truth. Only I simplified things a bit.

"Of course. The two from last night are a couple of guys I grew up with. We had been really close, good friends, until a few years ago. Well, they are having some problems with their dad and thought I could help."

"Can you?"

"No. He never really approved of me so if I got into it I would most likely make things a lot worse." Ok, not even close but it sounded good.

"When I saw you with them they looked mad. If you simply couldn't help why would they be?" He was enjoying this. Most of the time he never got his questions answered, not when it came to my past. Now he was going to take full advantage of this, this sort of opening he had. I had to laugh a bit at that.

"They didn't agree with why I said I couldn't. They thought I could help and me saying no wasn't something they wanted to hear. When it comes to their dad they both are just really-" What was a good way to say in a few words they were likely to shoot you if you said something bad about our father?

"Sensitive." I nodded. That worked. "I suppose I understand but…" He's voice drifted off leaving his sentence unfinished.

"What?"

"Well, when I saw the shorter guy in your face, I seriously almost lunged at the guy. Since the moment I first saw how you reacted to seeing them, I've wanted nothing but to, to….I don't know."

I turned around in his arms and looked up into his face. I wanted to banish the look on his face, this look of confusion and hurt. Eric wasn't made to be able to hurt people. He was a strong man but not in that way. To see him like this, it hurt. Simply put it hurt me deep down and soon I found my lips softly pulling at his, softly pushing away the wrinkle in his face. I would have kept continuing because I knew how good it would have turned out, last night still being able to be felt, but too soon he pulled away.

"I have to leave." My stupid rule, well, his actually. He always left very early so that Mr. Terri, my land lord and chef downstairs, wouldn't see him when he got to work at about five a clock. There had been many mornings when I had woken up and not wanted him to go. Today was one of them.

"No you don't. Stay, please." I grabbed his arms and tried pulling him back.

"Now, now. Believe me, I _want_ to stay but if I don't leave now, by the time I do the entire town will be up. Besides, I think I should do some extra cleaning up after last night." With that he gently untangled himself from me and got up and put back on his wrinkled clothes from last night.

I began to get up as well but upon seeing me stirring he bent down and caressed my forehead. "Don't get up. You should get some more rest. Remember, you don't have to work today so you get to sleep in. Anyways, you need all the rest you can get after everything we did last night." With his last words I could feel a hint of a blush hitting my cheeks. He laughed at the sight and then bent down to give me one last kiss. Then he began to walk back over to the door, my eyes closed before he had even made it all the way and didn't open again till the sun was up all the way and the street below came to be completely and fully alive.

By the time I woke up and cleaned up and got fully dressed, all being a chore after last night, it was noon. So instead of actually cooking myself I decided to just have lunch in the diner down stairs. The smells below rose through the floor boards and I could tell today was a good day to eat there. Mr. Terri was a wonderful man and a great cook but sometimes he had bad days that led to bad food that usually led to sick people. Thankfully today wasn't one of those days because I knew cooking was not an option for me. Even turning on the coffee maker to boil water would have been a chore. So instead of doing the work myself I would have someone else do it for me.

While walking out the door and locking up my mind replayed the events of yesterday. Dean and Sam had come for my help and I had turned them down before they had even fully explained. In some ways I felt a little bit guilt for they were family. But then again when I thought about what they had asked and about the other person who was _family_ I banished the idea of being guilty. What had been said four and a half years ago replayed in my head and their words echoed.

"_Any child of mine who won't do as I say is as far as I'm concerned not mine." _John's words were loud and brutal. Even though they had been spoken years ago they still hurt.

"_You are my child and I know exactly what is right and wrong."_

"_Your wrong! I'm not some brainless person who will follow your words, your orders. Dean can be your perfect soldier but I won't. You let Sam have a life, why can't I?"_

"_Sam has a future, he has a chance to do something. He also is an adult and quite capable of making his own choices. You on the other hand are a child and mine at that. My word here is final __Eleanor!!"_

"_No, I won't-"_

"_Come on Ellie!" Dean spoke from where he was lounging. He didn't even look up from his magazine as he took dad's side. "You should just give up. For once in your life listen to what you are told. Sam actually has a chance, you don't. Just leave it there."_

"_Your wrong, both of you and I'll prove it."_

"_What are you doing?!" John shouted at my back. I didn't even turn when I answered him_

"_Leaving. Going to go somewhere I can do what I want, when I want, how I want."_

"_If you leave I won't let you come back. Once out that door you will never be welcomed back here!"_

"_Good, cause I __will__ **never** come back!"_

I remember I slammed the door so hard it broke the window next to it. I had stopped and grabbed the weapons I would need and then I was gone. For a few years I had hunted what I want, when I wanted, where and how I wanted. At some point I had even made it to England for a few weeks. Then I had ended up in this town. Thinking about that night still sent shivers down my back.

Sam wasn't to blame for anything that was said or done in that fight. I held nothing against him but Dean, Dean had always taken John's side in everything. He should of had a mind of his own and not followed every order like a trained soldier. But that was how we had been raised. Obviously, John had gotten Sam back so I suppose two out of three would have to be good enough for him.

As I entered the diner I wondered where the two of them were. Maybe they would go to Bobby and ask for his help. The old fart had always been there and had never let them down before. He could help them now. He could send them for help from someone else. They were probably on their way there. Even if they weren't going there they would at least be pretty far from here and I probably would never see them ever again.

At that thought I ducked my head a bit, but I knew that it would be better if I never did see them again. John was dead to me and to ever hunt again, well, it would never happen. I had promised I never would after that last hunt.

I left my thoughts in the back of my head as I looked around for a place to sit. I sat in a booth by the window so I could watch the town. It was such a small town and really, it was such a cliché at times but I loved it. It was the first place I ever found that I could call home.

I pulled out my book and waited for one of my friends to come take me order. It was going to be awhile. Today it was so crowded. Now that I looked up, I realized I was lucky that I was able to find a booth to myself. In the back of my head I was glad that I wasn't working today but I wondered what was up. Yes, it was noon and people had to eat lunch but I don't think I had ever seen it this packed before. I looked around to see exactly what it was that had drawn such a crowd, perhaps a new item on the menu? Mr. Terri was due for a new invention.

When I looked up however I saw that most people where sneaking glances off into the other side of the diner, behind me. I turned to look and see what was up and saw two pairs of eyes watching me when I did. In the booth behind me sat Dean and Sam and both of them had glee full grins on there faces. As in like the cat that ate the canary or in this case, the brothers who caught the sister off guard, and massively.

"Well, now look who is getting sloppy." Dean spoke and my jaw dropped.

* * *

Dean and Sam had been sitting in the booth since the diner had opened. Since they had taken there seats it had seemed almost everyone in town had come in, at least twice, except for the one person they had been waiting for. They were beginning to get annoyed, or at least Dean was.

"You know, last night she sounded almost exactly like you did when I asked you for help. I swear, you two are almost exactly the same."

"Us! What about you!?"

"What do you mean!"

"She ranks right up there with you and dad in stubbornness and she only ever wanted to be as good of a hunter as you. Seriously, when you called and told me she'd left I was shocked."

"Why? We all knew she wasn't made to hunt, not like us. Why in the hell did Bobby even send us here?"

"You know, I don't think he knew who was here either. If he had-"

"What, you just think he would send us somewhere that even he didn't know what to expect? No, not Bobby."

"Well, think about it. If Bobby knew she was here he would have at least told us. This, sending us somewhere, not knowing what or who we are going to find, that seems a lot like-"

"Dad. Do you really think-" But before he could finish Sam silenced him and pointed to the door, which he now only realized had just opened. When he turned to look he was amazed to have finally found his little sister. Now instead of a dress with a thousand ruffles that hid everything she was in a baggy pair of pant with about a thousand layers of shirts. She no longer was the awkward teenager to two knew years ago but someone who looked confidant in her movements.

As she walked in she had barely looked up before she started to head over toward them.

Only, as she was walking over, both of them noticed she wasn't pissed or angry. They were very nervous about this fact. But before she took the last steps it would have taken for her to be right in front of them she turned and sat in the booth right in front of them. No one had sat there all morning and when she pulled out her book they knew for a hundred percent, absolutely sure that their little sister was completely oblivious to the fact they were there, let alone right in the booth next to her.

After a minute she started to look around and when she looked behind and saw them, well, the look was priceless. All the two brothers could do for a full minute was smile at her. She only gawked more. It really was great though Dean who could not for the life of him keep from opening his mouth and saying something smart ass.

* * *

I was dumbstruck. What in the world were they still doing here!? They should have been four states over with Dean driving. I was still staring as they came and joined me. I simply stared at them, jaw still hanging. "What the…?"

"Did you really think that we were going to leave? When have you ever known a Winchester to give up on something?" Dean grinned, enjoying my brains meltdown way too much. When Chelsey came around to take our orders I still was unable to form a complete sentence for Dean had started to flirt with her, turning my confusion to fury. When he finally got to ordering my mind rebooted enough to bark.

"Chelsey, they won't be staying long enough to have anything." Chelsey looked dumbfounded but that wasn't anything new. She simply looked at the two and then walked away reluctantly. Usually my voice was nice and soft but I knew there was a hardness there now. That had probably scared her and later I would have to apologize but now I had a very large problem to deal with. "What in Hell's name are you still doing here!?"

Dean's face became hard when I had refused him to make his order. Sam had that 'lets all calm down' look on and was pointed towards to both of us, and that only pissed me off more. "Well since you won't help us willingly we thought that after we've done some damage here you might change your mind." Slap! Sam's hand had come down hard and everyone in here had cringed at it cause they knew it had to of hurt. "Ow! Damn it Sammy!"

Sammy, it had been awhile since I'd heard anyone call him that, yet I still knew that next words he would say in the exact tone as he always did. "It's Sam, not Sammy." Dean was still rubbing his head when a new waitress came by. Meredith. Great, she hated me and to get her to go away would have been impossible.

"Hey, what can I get you guys today?" Out of the corner of her eye I saw her look at me as though to dare me to try to scare her off like I'd done Chelsey. I wouldn't. She deserved Dean as much as he did her. Maybe one night together, and that was really likely to happen, would end up with one or both of them in the hospital.

"Hey there." Then there was one of his looks. God help all the hopeless women who had fallen to it. "Well sweet thing, I'll take a large double bacon cheese burger with a side of fries. Oh, and a Pepsi. Sammy?"

"Huh. Just a thing of coffee please. Black."

With a very slow turn Meredith turned to me and only looked. I wish she was a demon or something I could kill. I would brake my promise here and now if she were.

"A cheese burger plain, side of fries with a large hot tea. That's all." Before I had even finished she had been looking back at Dean.

"Anything for dessert?" She actually started to play with the top button to her shirt. I could have laugh and I actually did. Both her and Dean glared at me. Never had I seen two people match so perfectly. Sam I could see in the corner snicker, hiding the laugh I knew would have been loud and infectious. It had been so long since I had heard that laugh.

"Quiet El. The adults are talking." Turning back to Meredith he smiled big and simply said. "I'm sure anything you have would be absolutely irresistible."

"Well, I think the cherry pie would be perfect for you, with extra cream on top."

"Sounds wonderful."

"I'll be right back then." She left with one last look to Dean and then one to me, simply saying 'ha'. One day, one damn day in the near future I swear.

Dean watched her go, looking at every movement. When he turned back to us Sam only looked at him disapprovingly, I though had something I needed to say to the both of them.

"Hey, while you guys are here you can't call me by my old name. Here I'm Kit, alright?" I had already taken a lot of their shit and that was someting I wouldn't.

"Keeping a few secret's there _Kit_?" Dean was having way too much fun and I realized I was only making it all worse.

"Just shut up Dean, since when did you care? How I live now is by damn none of your business, so butt the fuck out!" Shock hit him and I knew I sounded hurt. _Dammit!!_ I saw Sam and he looked so concerned. Why did they always get to me? I was always in control of what I said and did, yet now…

Thankfully Meredith came with the drinks and I never thought I'd ever be glad to see her. It didn't last long for she had handed Dean and Sam their drinks yet when she got to me she 'accidentally' spilt it and it went everywhere. In a second it was on me, me bag and all over my book, completely ruining it. It was scolding and painful but really nothing. I had had much worse before.

In a second Sam had grabbed a cloth from somewhere and was cleaning up the mess. Dean had grabbed the book and tried to salvage it. I was completely soaked. I started to get up when Dean's voice stopped me. "What the Hell is your problem!?"

I looked up expecting him to be yelling at me and saw the opposite. He was yelling at Meredith and she was as shocked by this as I was.

"It was an accident mister. Anyway, she's fine. It's not like it was acid or anything." Something in her voice had made it sound like she had wished it was. I caught it and from a small glance up I saw that both of my brothers had too. In a second they both were in a fury with her, shouting so loud everyone in the place had been shocked and drawn to the scene.

"Why you bleached blond psychotic bi-" Dean

"How dare you-"Sam.

"Guys, guys!! DEAN! SAM!" I had to step in front of them and yell before they would stop. What had got them had probably been the harshness I had learned from John. It was something that made anyone stop and listen. They both looked down at me and it took them a second to calm down enough to sit down, but they both glared at Meredith. She had been stuck to the spot and when I turned to her she was stunned I wasn't yelling as well.

"Thank you Meredith, we're fine now so you can go." I had said it like a command and she had taken it as such. With that she turned and walked away. I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I looked down at myself and saw I saw completely drenched. Every part that had been hit was now stinging. Turning back to my brothers I said to them without actually looking up at their faces, I don't think I could have handled it if I had. "I'm going to go clean myself up. I'll be right back." Turning and walking away I had to tell myself I wasn't running.

I was glad my apartment was so close. It gave me a valid reason to leave the diner, all the people staring and my brothers. I had changed and cleaned up quickly and was back down within ten minutes. I knew if I was gone too long they would end up looking for me. Once I locked up behind me, I couldn't help but to take my steps very slow. Just because I had to go back didn't mean I had wanted to.

Walking back in to the diner was odd. It was quiet. Never had I seen the place like this. Mr. Terri is either humming or someone would be saying something. Now everyone was just eating their food and sneaking glances at everyone else.

Just great. I'm going to be run out of town if all this keeps up. Slowly I shuffled me feet back to the booth where Dean and Sam where having a low and muffled conversation. As I got closer I found that it had something to do with me and banging down doors. I stood there a listened for a second. They were planning on just taking me with them if I didn't comply soon. Well that was Dean's solution and Sam was actually thinking it wasn't too bad. To him this place was hurting me and that I should get away as fast as I could. If a gun had been in my hand I would have shot one out of the three of us.

I stepped from behind them and took my seat again. They both became extremely quiet on seeing me again and I could have punched them. For a few seconds we sat there, no one knew what to say or maybe they were waiting for me to start off. If that was the case we were going to be sitting here a long time in silence, and in all truth that would have been better.

Sam started to say something then but Chelsey came up to the table with everyone's food. When she set down mine I noticed for the first time that someone had brought another glass of tea for me. When I looked up I saw that Chesley was beaming down at the three of us. She really was a wonderful person and the guilt for being mean earlier multiplied by about a thousand.

"You know, that is the first time I have seen someone not let Meredith get away with something. You guys are really great to care so much for Kit here. So how do you guys know each other?" Sweet innocent Chelsey was only asking to be nice and friendly, but with that question everyone in the diner was now turned toward us, not even trying to hide that fact that they were listening to every word.

All three of us looked at each other and before Sam could speak I rushed my words in before he could. "We all grew up together. These two are friends from way back. They were passing through and saw I was here so they decided to say hi." I really hoped that someone in the diner actually bought it, because even as I said it I could tell how bad it sounded. I could lie through me teeth when I really wanted to but it was either the best lie in the world or the worst. The worst ever would be what I called this one.

But everyone in the diner exploded with talk, joyful talk and from what I could hear they all seemed to have taken my story for what I said. Chelsey only beamed brighter. She looked down at the two of them and smiled. "Well I hope you two will stay for a while. It nice to have a few new faces in town. A year ago it was Kit here and now you two." She smiled brightly and then left. When I looked at our food I could tell Mr. Terri had gone the long hall and made everything super wonderful. Everything looked amazing and Dean's pie had extra ice cream and the whole deal.

I could now tell why everyone was so happy and why Chesley smiled the way she did and why Mr. Terri had gone the long hall. For some reason everyone here was super protective of me. I suppose I was like one giant puppy that the entire town had adopted and to them Dean and Sam where great guys because a), they grew up with me and knew me and b), cause they too tried to protect me.

A sort of joy filled me at the thought that everyone here actually did care. It wasn't something I was used to. Growing up I learned that to show you cared was to show weakness and by that you would die.

When I looked up from the food though and saw my brothers, I knew something had been done or said wrong because they both looked at me like in disbelief. It was a matter of seconds before one of them blew and I had a strange feeling I knew who it would be.

Dean practically shouted and proved me right. "A year? What they hell where you doing for a three and a half before that?!"

And the shit hit the fan with a loud kunspunk. And then proceeded to rain down everywhere.

* * *

Hey, review, review, REVIEW!!! I am so not above begging and I love hearing how I'm doing. Even if you think this sucks or is typical I want to know. Later!


	3. Lies and Truths

_Shit! _They had been thinking that I had been here the whole time. That I had been living a regular old life for four and a half years instead of the one I had. Thank you Chelsey for your big mouth.

"I asked you a question!" Dean.

"And I'm choosing to ignore it!" I shouted back. One second he is all screaming at Meredith for being a bitch and the next he was screaming at me. The years have not been good for his sanity.

After a few seconds of glaring at one another I looked away and did the only thing I could, started in on my food. While chopping on my food, I looked anywhere besides them. Why did they even care? The only reason they came looking for me was that they needed help. And truly it wasn't even me they were looking for. As soon as da-John would be found I would just be told to leave again and they knew it as well as I did.

"Ellie-"

"Sam, don't! And it's Kit." This was hopeless. There was no way they were going to let it drop. I knew they would only start causing trouble if they didn't get what they wanted. But really, what was the point? I help them find him, all the while having to deal with my annoying brothers, and once John turned up where would that leave me? Never once had I fit into their little supreme hunting group. Not once. They would all hug and talk about this and that while I would be standing off to the side watching.

Yes, once John turned up I would loose my brothers all over again. I would just be told that I could go. It had hurt like hell all those years ago to loose what little bit of a family I had. Sam had left and both Dad and Dean didn't seem to care, but I still loved them all. To get them back, or pretend to get them back, would only make everything sting more when John would be found. To have them all turn their backs to me, to loose it all again, what really was the point?

In a split second, when I went to reach for the tea in front of me, the scar there slipped out from under my sleeve and I knew that even if Sam hadn't seen it Dean would have. When I looked up I knew my answer, for both of them wore a look of horror on their faces.

Within in a quick movement Dean had a hold of my wrist and was pulling it toward him, looking horrified. I knew there was no way to be released until he decide he wanted to. So in a sorry attempt to down play it I let him take a look. He eyed it, that look of horror still there and slightly annoying me now. He turned over my arm to see if there were any others and then once he returned to the first he pulled up my sleeve, to see how far it went. That specific one went all the way up to the elbow.

In doing this, he exposed the scar for him and everyone to see. All the people in town had known I'd been hurt, badly, and they knew I had scars. Only, I had made sure until this moment that the exact places of them were never known. This was one of the ones I hated the most. It started from my wrist and went up and up, almost all the way to my elbow. To anyone who saw, they probably would have assumed that it was a suicide attempt. I knew that's what it looked like and from Sam's face, I knew that he thought so too.

"E-Kit, what happened? Did you-"

"No!" I tried to pull my arm away. No luck since Dean's hand was like frickin' steel. "No. I got into an accident a year ago."

"Bullshit! This-" Holding up my arm. "This is not a scar you got from an _accident_! It's too clean of a line for that. So let's try the truth now huh?"

"That is the truth." A hunting accident which involved a few deranged and psycho monsters.

"Like Hell it is! I know you aren't suicidal and your not dumb enough to let something like that happen to you in an accident." He still had a hold of my arm and it was starting to hurt a little. As much as I tried to pull away he just wouldn't let go. Sam just sat there and watched me squirm and did nothing to help. He was just like Dean now. Great, now I had two brothers who were just alike. It hurt to realize that Sam now probably hated me too. Just fuckin' great. "Please, what happened?"

It was the softness in Dean's voice that stopped me, and the pleading in his eyes that made me want to answer. And I almost did, I even wanted to. He was my older brother and some part of me still thought even though he hated me he could make it all better. That like when we were children he would be the one to look under the bed and tell me there was nothing there. I wanted to tell him now about my demons, both really and metaphorical, and just let him do what he always had in the past; get rid of them.

Then I remembered why I hated him, the day I left coming to mind, and I suddenly didn't give a damn. I could fix my own problems and protect myself. I didn't need anyone and I didn't need Dean. He was the one who didn't care before and I knew he didn't really now. Probably only asking to appease Sam or thinking about how whatever was the matter with me would affect their hunt for John. Well, fuck him. He had no right to my life.

"An accident Dean. You remember how I was no good on hunts? Turns out I'm no good at driving. I was in a car when this happened. Now look, I'm sorry the old man is gone but I can't help."

"No you just don't want to." Dean stated annoyingly. Yes I didn't want to, but I also couldn't. I noticed he let go of my arm then. Good, cause I wasn't putting up with this shit anymore.

"No, I _can not_ help you. What could I do that would make any difference? You two are good hunters, something I will never come close to, _remember_. You _don't _need me." With that I got up and walked away.

They of course followed. Thankfully Chelsey was having a quick day and she met up a few feet away from the door.

"Would you guys like your checks?" I grinned. This would be fun.

"Actually, it's all on their bill. These two are such gentlemen, they insisted on paying for everything." She smiled, I smiled but when I turned around to look at Dean and Sam, they weren't.

I began to walk around Chelsey and toward the door. I heard her talking to Dean about how she loved men who where such gentlemen. I knew that he would have been the one to be caught paying and thus this gave me a few seconds head start to get away. And then when I heard him grumble something and begin to look for his wallet, which was lying on the table, I figured it was more than a few.

Unfortunately Sam was not going to give up. I was out side and around the corner when he caught me. He turned me around and I knew he was going to ask about everything. Growing up we had been so close. We aren't even a year apart and we used to tell everyone we were twins. They always believed it. I don't think we could have been closer if it had been true. When he left it had hurt more than anything but I thought I would have been hunting with my father and making him proud, maybe even in a few years join him in the status of being a college kid. Turns out none of that happened.

"Ellie-"

"Kit, Sam. If you can't even get my name right then-"

"But that isn't your name. Your not a simple town girl, who grew up on a farm and is sweet and innocent and naïve. You grew up knowing about all the evil in the world and you learned how to fight it. You had a family who, yes were asses at times but that still cared for you. Kit is nothing more than something for you to hide behind and the Eleanor Winchester I knew never hid. What happened to you?"

It took me a second to regain my patience. If I spoke before I calmed down I knew I would have shouted and become violent. I was shaking cause of how much I was holding myself back from hitting him. He had no right to call me that. She died, she died a very long time ago and Hell would come to earth before I ever thought of myself under that name again.

"Eleanor Winchester died over four years ago after her brother left her, after her father caged her and after she finally figured out the family she loved didn't give two shits about her." With every word Sam cringed more and behind him I could see Dean coming to a stop. He had to have heard me and I was glad. He needed to know this too and I didn't quite feel like a repeat performance. "Now, I don't have to try and live up to expectations in which I am never given the chance to try in the past. I'm free here Sam, not hiding. So just go and leave me the hell alone. You have no right to ask anything of me. To me you both are nothing but strangers anymore. Now goodbye."

I was being cruel but they had to understand, I no longer was the little girl they knew. The one who would screw up nine out of the ten hunts she would be on and be the reason someone got hurt. I was fucking over all of that! I no longer wanted anything to do with my old life and they were going to see that one way or another. Either by plain cruelty or anything else I dish out. In my mind it was damn well deserved.

Walking away I knew this time they weren't following. I lost myself in the streets and made my way over to the diner. It was just about one and lucky me I had a shift to start. I hoped that it would be a peaceful one but looking at the last twenty four hours I knew not to kid myself.

* * *

Both Sam and Dean had absolutely no idea what to do. This had become more than asking for help when they found their little sister and then it hit them just how bad things between them had gotten.

Walking down the street in the opposite direction as Ellie the two thought over everything that had just happened, trying to figure out what to do next. The two had stopped in the square at a bench and it was Sam who spoke first. And Dean was not expecting what was said at all.

"What really happened after I left?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, pausing and giving himself some time to think what was asked. "What are you talking about?" He was tired and no longer able to portray any happiness.

"When I left yeah, you guys were still being hard on her but she grew up with that, that alone shouldn't have made her leave. So, what the hell did you two do to end with her hating us all?"

"Listen-"

"Your going to explain this Dean. My sister is _hates_ us and I need to know why. So just spill."

Dean sighed. This was turning out to be a long day already and it wasn't yet even half past noon. "Once you left, she seemed to hit a slump I suppose. She was getting in the way of loaded guns, forgetting to put down the salt lines and a lot of other stuff that could have gotten us killed. So dad finally had enough and banned her from hunting-"

"Wait, what do you mean banned her?" He knew his father never understood Ellie but would he really have done the one thing that would drive her over the edge?

"She wasn't aloud to go anywhere near a hunt until she pulled herself out of whatever she was in. Dad thought it for the best."

"So what was she doing then?" He knew Ellie. If there was a hunt going on she had always helped anyway she could. She always felt she was obligated to help in anyway possible, even if it was to be bait. To not have been allowed anywhere near hunting would have driven her nuts.

"Nothing." Dean didn't see the problem with Ellie doing nothing. In his mind she was lucky to just be able to sit back and relax.

"Nothing. You had her doing _nothing_ while you two were out hunting? Come on Dean! I know you were never close to her but even you would have known how she would react to that."

"So what, she should have been allowed to hunt even though she would have ended up hurt, even dead?"

"Dean, you know she would never take any of that. She lived for the family and to not be able to do anything at all, while watching you and dad go off would have driven her mad. She could have done research or something. What the hell was he thinking when he did that?" The last bit he mostly spoke to himself but Dean took it as a jab at their father.

"He was trying to make sure she was out of the way! You know with our job there is no room for error and she would only have been a danger Sam! She could have been killed, or gotten us killed! What would you have done?"

"Not that." Sam whispered. He was looking at the ground so Dean couldn't see the sadness on his face but he sure could hear it. He hated seeing his brother like this.

"Besides, everything worked out for the better I guess." He was no longer angry. He couldn't be, not when something like this was going on.

"What do you mean?" Sam looked up at that.

"Well she left didn't she. So all in all it was the best."

"Wait, how can you say-"

"Look at it Sam, really look at everything that was going on. She was never meant to be a hunter, she never had it in her like us."

"Your not seriously saying this are you? Just because she was a girl-"

"That has nothing to do with it Sam! It's better this way cause now she isn't in danger all the time! I'm glad she left because of that reason alone. Being with us, on the road that's all she ever was. In danger of having every son of a bitch we pissed off after her. She was a large freakin' target for every single one of them while she was with us and you know that. And just cause I wasn't all buddy buddy with her like you doesn't mean I don't care about her so don't you ever dare think that! She is my baby sister too Sam."

Looking at his brother Sam saw something he hadn't ever before. In the last year they hadn't mention Ellie once because both knew it was too sensitive for them to go into simply because of how close Sam was to her. But never once did Sam ever know how much Dean cared. Yeah, he raised the both of them but he always seemed to stay a bit away from Ellie. Until that moment Dean had never once shown as much carrying about her as he was now and Sam could tell it was honest but he couldn't fathom why this was the first time he had ever seen it.

"I don't get it Dean. If you care so much why act like you couldn't have cared a single bit before."

"I don't really know." He sounded lost in his answer. That right there told Sam that he truly didn't know. "I never knew how to care about her, but I did. And well you know me. No chick-flick moments. And well she's a _you know._ I guess just didn't know how to act with her."

"Dude, you do know if you ever called her a chick to her face she would castrate you right?" Dean saw a small smile there. He was glad. It was good to see Sam smile.

"Yeah probably." He laughed at that. They both did. If there was one thing they both knew Ellie hated it was being thought of as the delicate little girl who needed being saved. Every time over the years they saved some girl who fit that particular status Ellie would always, well, let's just say the week or so after were never fun.

After a few minutes of the two sitting and thinking to themselves Sam broke the silence. No longer any hints of humor in his voice. "So why are we even still here, asking her to come with us? I mean you don't want her to hunt with you and I would prefer if we didn't drag her back into all this."

"Again, I don't know. Last time I think I had wanted her to go but after dad left, I just don't think we should leave here without her. We're still family you know." At this silence was met. Sam didn't know what to say to that. After a few second Sam brought up something he thought needed to be said.

"I hope you realize it failed right."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ellie, or Kit. You have to have figured out by now that she didn't just go off to live somewhere in peace. She went and started to hunt man."

"No. She wouldn't Sam. Even she knew the risks of hunting alone. She wouldn't-" Sam could tell Dean didn't want to believe it. Having Ellie away from hunting was probably the only thing Dean could use to justify her leaving being the right thing. But Sam pressed on. Dean needed to understand this.

"Do you really think that would have stopped her. Come on, think about it. She's only been here a year and what do you think she did before that? You even told me when she left that she took weapons with her. Why would she have needed them if she wasn't going to hunt."

"Something to pawn off, who knows." Dean was getting desperate. Even he knew Ellie wouldn't do something like that no matter how pissed she was.

For either of them the concept wasn't a welcomed one. Even Dean had been hunting with one of his family most of the time, only a few hunts here and there was he actually alone. But even then he knew he could call a number of people, his dad included, if he ever got in deep and could use the help. She though, if she had hunted, wouldn't have. One Winchester trait she had picked up was thier all famous pride. She would never have called for help from someone who knew their father in case it ever got back to him. She would have been alone and all by herself on the road with more dangers than the things they hunted. Seventeen and hunting with no back up.

Neither liked that at all but thinking about it and about Ellie, they both knew that it was what most likely to have happened. The only way they were going to find out was from their sister herself and both knew that they had to know. It was their sister.

* * *

AN: OK, first off. Thank you to all who have reviewed. That is one of the one things I really look forward to after I post a chapter so thank you all. Next, this had a lot with Dean and Sam in it, more than I was really planning but I liked how this turned out. Now the next chapter wont be up for a bit. I'm about to go home so I won't be able to post a lot or write as often as I have. But I'll try getting one up in the next week but I really can't promise anything.

Now, review please. It is always appreciated, even to say this sucked. Thanks and later!


	4. Confusion All Around

"Well the only way were going to find out is if we go talk to her." Sam spoke with such an air of finality that it shocked Dean a bit. That or the fact that they had been sitting in silence for about twenty minutes. It actually took a minute to process what he said.

"Oh yeah Sam? Do you not remember how the last conversation went? I mean yeah, the theory sounds good but come on. She just basically said we were nothing but strangers to her. Do you think anything is going to be different if we try again."

"Yeah." And Sam left it there. He knew his sister when she was mad, remembering many of the fights he would have to break up between her and Dean or Dad. She usually couldn't stand raised voices but if mad enough she would fight with everything she had. Sometime, like what he was betting now, she would say and do the cruelest things simply to be left alone.

"You want to elaborate boy wonder or just going to leave me hangin?"

"Come on, you have to remember the times when she would be extremely mad and then go off and start saying the worst things, just so she would be left alone." Dean started blankly at him. He had always watched out for his sister but he had never understood a thing about her. "Man, remember the time she went off on the Impala saying what a crap car it was? You didn't speak with her for two weeks?"

He nodded, remembering it. Dad had just given it to him and he was so proud of it. That his father trusted him enough with the _Impala!_ Then for no reason he could ever comprehend Ellie just started in on it.

"Yeah, she even trashed the inside of it! Man she was crazy when she was younger."

"Still is it seems but she got what she wanted. Both you and Dad didn't talk to her for that and she loved every second of it."

"Why?"

"Cause it meant she wasn't fighting with you. She might have disagreed with you guys a lot but she never like fighting. Anytime voices were raised she would get quiet. At least that's what I figured. She never really talked to me about that." It was one of the few things too. When ever she got quiet after a fight she was completely quiet to everyone, him included. He would be lucky to get even a word out of her at those times. It was one of the reasons growing up he never tried to get into many arguments with their dad. He knew that even though she never said anything about it that Ellie hated them more than anything else.

"So that's what you think just happened? She was pissed and said everything she could to try and get us to leave her alone?"

"Yep."

"So what's our plan about the next time we talk to her?"

"Simply. Don't piss her off."

"Brilliant plan." Dean thought over exactly what that would intail and then figured he would have to be as silent as a frickin' monk if that was to work.

"Yeah, it is isn't it."

* * *

My shift was actually going good. It was still crowded all day, the whole town seeming to want to stay in case something else happened. It was interesting, kinda, the cycle the people of the town were doing. It had practically gotten to the point where it had become predictable. When one person left another would come and I could now tell you who was most likely to come through the door next. And I was right about ninety percent of the time.

Most of my shift I had been too busy to think about anything to do with Dean and Sam and I had been glad of that, but now that everything had slowed down I found myself going over everything that had been said. I hated that I had been so hurtful. I mean, I know Dean hates me and I know Sam probably does too now but what I had said, it was just plain cruel. I hated that I could sound so malicious and brutal but I knew they weren't going to leave me alone so I did say it. Special Operation Bitch: Be the meanest and worst person alive just to get left alone for a tiny bit. And I knew that like it had before that it would end up driving them away, not for good, but for enough that I would be able to get my head sorted out about all this. Enough time to think about what I could do, what I had to do to fix this. But even with sound logic trying to back up all my actions I still found myself aching a little.

It was getting close to closing time when the door opened and I snapped out of my thoughts. I was turned away when it did and I took a moment to think about who I thought it would be. Miss. Alexer hadn't been in for a while and she usually came in late wanting something sweet before she tucked in for the night. She actually hadn't been in all day, not seeming to have taken to a case of the crazies like everyone else.

Turning around I was about to welcome her, when then I saw that other ten percent show up. Yeah I was wrong and that wasn't what had me stuck to my spot. No, it was the fact the in the doorway were my brothers.

_Oh!_ I nearly screamed. For some reason they seemed to have not wanted to work along with my plan at getting them to leave me alone. I needed that time to think! I suddenly found myself forgetting about my previous guilt and was almost seeing red. They simply didn't know how to take what was practically shouted in their faces it seemed. I didn't see either of them as people who I could ever be close to again. I loved them yes, and I would until my dieing day. But really, neither had cared for the past four and a half years. Sam hadn't even left Stanford when I left. I checked. Though Sam hadn't really done anything to deserve my being mad at he was only here to get help, not because he cared. I really didn't see why either would now.

Turning away I walked into the back and looked for someone there who could take their orders. There was no way I was going to put up with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb. In my head I had an entire plan in place. Operation Ignore. I would simply stay away from them while they were here. I was tired and putting up with their shit was not something I wanted to deal with.

Unfortunately because of how close we were to closing time I realized I was the only one left. Just me and Mr. Terri and the dish boy. Great.

Turning around I walked up to their table and as politely as I could I asked for their orders. I knew it most likely came out rather chipped but who cares. The two seemed shocked for a moment when they realized I was their waitress. I just waited. I knew them and I knew Dean would break first. If it wasn't me being laughed at I would have laughed to at the whole situation too.

And actually neither laughed. I seem to keep getting things wrong with them now don't I.

"Just a coffee, thanks." Sam, ever polite wasn't he. Turning to Dean I waited. And waited and waited. He seemed to not want to talk. We stared at each other and even when Sam kicked him under the table Dean said nothing.

Finally having enough I gave up. He won, like he always had when we were smaller. "So that'll be all? I'll just be right back with your coffee sir." I turned to leave to find it wasn't going to be the easy. For the second time today I found my wrist being held to by Dean, keeping me from walking away. Except this time I found that my he wasn't holding it to the point of breaking a bone but merely trying to get my attention. Once I looked at his hand he dropped it, letting me go.

"Could I get a coke and a cheese burger please?" His voice was almost quiet. I looked at him to see he was starring intently at my wrist. Confusing as ever I just let it pass.

"Sure. I'll be right back with you drinks." I said and then walked away.

Mr. Terri was loving this. As I walked back to get them their drinks and to put in their orders (with a few minor adjustment) he kept talking about how great it was I finally found myself a man who would come in just to talk to me. And not only one but two! I tried not to shiver in disgust and I promptly told him that I thought of the two as merely brothers. I should have thought that through when I told the town about them. Everyone was very and strangely interested in my love life here. I should have known two mysterious guys from my past would have brought this about. Maybe I could change it to where they were my cousins.

Taking their drinks out I set them on the table with a nod and started to walk away when they called me back. My plan to ignore them was going out the window.

Stepping back up to the table I tried to be as polite as I could. "Anything else I could get you gentlemen?"

They both winced of my polite tone, the one you use to a total stranger tone. I hurt to see them do so a little but I ignored that little voice in the back of my head. You know the one, it tells you off when you walk away from the charity box when you haven't given anything. Well right now it was telling me to easy up. I could tell yesterday they were a little beat up and me being a bitch wasn't helping. Added to that they were looking for John and family was everything to them (at least concerning the three of them), it was probably driving the both of them up the wall not knowing what was up with the old man.

"Would you sit down and talk with us. Please." It hurt seeing Sam look ready to break down. But I couldn't. I knew the second I became all friendly with them I myself would break. And if there was one thing I could never do it was let them see me like that.

"I have to work… Sorry." For some reason I felt I needed to add the last bit.

Sam looked around at the nearly empty diner. The only other people in there were a couple of old men who were talking. None had any cups in front of them or plates. It was plain to anyone that they wouldn't need anyone waiting on them. I noticed then that Dean was looking at the table and had been since I brought their drinks. Great, I pissed him off somehow. I ignored the voice, saying I didn't know what was his face even looked like so it would be wise to stop jumping to damn conclusions. My inner voice was no Jiminy Cricket.

"Come on. Just a few minutes. We just want to talk." He was practically pleading with me. I couldn't have walked away then even if I wanted to.

"Sure." Sitting down from them I noticed we were in the same booth as this morning, in exactly the same places. I guess I was going to end off my day the same way I began it. Wouldn't that be fun.

No one said anything for a second. Sam seemed to be trying to find words while Dean was still looking at the table. Now that I wasn't standing over him I could see his face. He seemed, pensive. Hm, I wonder what he was thinking about so hard. Sam finally found words but before he could start Dean interrupted him.

"Are those 'cause of me?" He was pointing to my wrist which for the first time I noticed had bruises around it. Thinking back I remember he had grabbed me pretty hard.

"Might be." I shrugged it off. I really hadn't even noticed.

"I'm sorry." He hadn't hesitated at all. And what shocked me more was he was honest about it. I could always read my family well, learned after all the conning we did and he was really sorry about it. Huh.

"Don't worry about it. Truth was I hadn't even noticed."

"How don't you noticed your wrist turning purple with bruises?" Dean asked.

"Just don't I guess. Now what did you want to talk about, cause if it is asking me to help you again, I'll leave right now-"

"No, we just wanted to talk. That's all. Really, we wanted to find out what you've been doing for the past four and a half years."

I hesitated a bit. "Nothing really, bit of this and that. Really nothing to do in a small town."

"But you've only been here a year." Sam pointed out. I was hoping they would have left that alone. And actually it hadn't really been a whole year. I had ended up here after my last hunt sometime in late October last year. People around here since is was already mid June were simply rounding up. Thinking about it, it was a little odd that so much had happened it that time. Making friends, getting a actual real job, finding someone I loved. Yeah, amazing what can happen when you stay in one place long enough.

Snapping away from those thoughts I answered the best I could without actually giving anything away. "Yeah well, it took a while to find a place to stay. Mostly before that just traveled, picking up odd jobs here and there. It seemed that moving around wasn't something I could really stop doing, not after I had been my whole life."

Dean here seemed to have taken that as a jab at out John though and any of the, maybe sorrow?, he was wearing turned straight to anger. "Dad did what he thought best!"

"I wasn't saying anything against him Dean." I knew I sounded tired, and I was. It was almost nine at night and I'd been working for the last eight hours. Most days it didn't really matter but today was an odd day. A lot of business and really no time to sit down for a breather. I wasn't complaining, just acknowledging why I sounded like I did. I didn't have it in me to fight with either of them at the moment. It seemed the second I had sat down what little energy I had vanished.

"All I was saying is I just could never seem to stay someplace. It just never worked out and I usually felt like I was going crazy after being in one place too long."

"So, what changed with this place?" I could tell Sam was going with the easy questions. What he really wanted to ask was what I had been doing over the years but this was the one more I was more likely to answer and not bolt at.

"Things." I kept in vague. If I told them I was finally found be a demon that had been hunting me merely cause of who I was, well I can't say I know what they would do at that. Since this morning they kept shocking me. Dean actually seemed to have cared about me like he had when we were children. It was comfortable in a way and yet, not comfortable. It all left me very confused.

"Vague much?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Yep." I said smiling. I liked playing the part of the annoying brat. It irritated Dean somewhat massively and Sam like always laughed. I smiled more once I realized that I was the reason why he was laughing.

"So Sam, what ever happened with school. Last I had heard you were going to Stanford, studying Pre-Law."

"A few things happen whe- wait. How did you know what I was studying? I never told you before I left."

"I checked up on you." I had. Until a half ago. I had actually been on a hunt near by when I was attacked. I had planned on going to check again when suddenly I found myself being played with by a sick fuck demon.

"You checked up on me?"

"Yeah, about once a semester I would drop by, make sure you were alive and all. Not like I really had anything to keep me grounded to a place long enough to where I couldn't at any time I wanted."

"Why then didn-" Right then the door opened and I was glad for two reasons. One, I was being saved from question after question and two, I knew who it was without even looking.

And when I did I saw a very nice sight. Eric was standing by the counter, waiting for a waitress to come help him. He did this every night and funny how I was usually the only one here.

"I'll be back." Getting up I made my way into the back. Eric's order was put in at some point during the day and already ready for him to take. This was a very common ritual. After he would get off work at the hardware store he would come pick up his dinner, 'cause even Mr. Terri on his bad days had nothing on Eric with just his usual cooking. So picking up his order which had extra so he would have food for tomorrow as well(or share with me if it was one of those nights), I went to the cash register. Placing a few napkins in his bag, he gave me his money and left. Not a single word had been exchanged but I can tell you he now knew tonight was not a night to come over. We had a little code. I give him napkins he knows tonight isn't a good night, no napkins and he has an excuse to come after closeing to my aparment to ask for some since I have access to the storage across the hall. Really though nothing we did included dinner supplies.

As he headed out, I picked up my brothers food. Returning to the table had to have been one of the oddest things I'd ever done in my life. Exactly how do you act when you are finally having a decent conversation for the first time in over four years? If anyone out there can figure it out then a medal for them but I was seriously at a loss.

When I set down two plates for them they both were a little confused. Dean had in front of him a double bacon cheese burger with fries while Sam had a toasted ham and cheese. They were about to ask something but I really wasn't up to playing twenty questions so I skipped to the part they wanted to know.

"I knew what the two of you really wanted so I put that up instead. I can take them back if you'd like?"

"No, no. This looks great. Thank you." Sam said gratefully and Dean I didn't think knew what to say. So instead of talking about it he did what was in true Dean fashion. He started to stuff his face.

For the next few minutes I merely watched as the two ate. It was funny that even after all the years apart I still noticed that they both had all the same eating habits. Dean was scarfing down his food while every once in a while Sam would remind him to actually eat the food, not inhale it. The two kept up with a few more comments here and there that neither of the two I could tell really knew they were saying. It wasn't really a conversation but just a word or two here or there. Like 'Dude, eat like a human for once' and 'Geez Sam, do you have to eat your food like a girl?'. It was comforting seeing the two like how they were back then. Nothing really had changed between them. I was glad about that, happy that they both had each other like that, but a part of my was saddened too. Right here I was seeing something that at one point had included me in it as well instead of being merely a watcher.

I don't know if I made a sound of something but suddenly I found that both of the two of them were looking right at me. What had I done?

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sammy-" I tried to cut myself off before I said too much but I knew they would have been able to tell I was about to call him by his nickname. I know I shouldn't have even have thought it! Who was I to call him that? I lost that right a long time ago.

I had been expecting them to yell or something, it wouldn't have been hard to believe after how I had acted to them and about the obvious way they both thought about me. They hated me. When Sam did speak though I only found myself shocked. I found I had been completely wrong.

He seemed almost caring. "Are you sure Ellie?"

I was so surprised that I totally forgot to yell at him for calling me by my old name. I took a second to clear my head before I said anything else. He may not have been mad at me for that but I bet I could have set him off just as easily with anything else.

"Yeah I am." Looking down I noticed the two were completely done with their food. I quickly jumped up and grabbed their plates and glasses from them. I found the excuse to get up and leave very much appreciated.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm fine Sammy-" Ellie cut herself off just before she could finish saying Sam's nickname. Both of them had been sort of glad when they had heard her say it but when she suddenly looked frightened neither knew what was going on.

"Are you sure Ellie?" Sam was kind of scared a bit. Over the past twenty four hours they had seen a number of emotions, hatred, shock, anger, sadness, but this, this was a new one. One that neither had seen in years and the part that worried them most was they didn't understand why she was.

And then they saw she was surprised. They were getting more and more confused by the second and before either could say anything else she suddenly snapped out of it and then hurried off to take their plates away. Looking around them saw the group of old men had left already and that they were the only ones still in the diner.

"Okay, please tell me something of what just happened made a little bit of sense to you?" Dean asked hoping the Ellie-Expert would have all the answers like usual.

"Sorry, I'm just as thrown as you. I seriously have no idea what that was about."

"Great, I so don't think my brain can handle this right now." Ellie chose that moment to head back over to them. She no longer looked raddled and tired. She looked like the confident girl they had seen this morning. She stopped at their table but didn't sit down.

"Hey guys, we're closing up now soo…"

"Oh, ok." The started to get up and as they stood Dean took about his wallet but she again surprised them when she pushed the money back at him.

"Keep it. After this afternoon- Well this one is on the house."

"No, we can't-"

"Too damn bad. Now I have to clean up here so-"

"Yo Kit!" Looking toward the back they saw the cook hanging out the kitchen window. A fat aging man who fit as the stereo-typical kitchen chief. "Go ahead and head out. Me and scrub boy can finish up here."

"You sure. I can stay-"

"Nah, there's not much to do and you have an early morning here tomorrow. I expect you to be here right on time!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be here. Later!" Walking out side we all ended up just standing there not to sure of what to do. Everything had been going well, they had actually been able to have a real conversation and the two brothers didn't want to give up the opportunely to get more out of her.

…………………………….

Leaving the diner was an odd experience. Once we all were outside none of us knew what to do. We all just ended up standing there like a group of awkward teen idiots, not knowing who should make the first move. It ended up being Dean who said the first thing.

"Well we better get going. We, we have to leave tomorrow so a night of sleep would be good." I could see Sam wanted to say something but he didn't.

"Oh, ok. Well night then." And with that we started to walk away. This time though I knew for sure that I wouldn't be seeing them again and if I did it would only be to say good bye. Something came over me at that idea, something screaming to not let them go and to stay as close as I could to them. I ignored it for the most part, for all of a second, and then turned around and yelled at them. "Hey, wait!"

They both turned around and I ran to catch up with them. They had only gotten as far as the end of the block.

"Are you staying at 'The Sands' hotel?"

"Yeah. I think it's the only one in this town."

"Yeah, it is. And I know that no one should have to stay there ever. It's worse than some of the places we spent growing up in. Why don't you two spend the night hunkered down at my place. I only have two couches but I can promise they are better than what Allen tries to pass off as beds. What do you say?" I hoped they took it up. For some reason I had a bad feeling, like something was just about to go wrong and I just didn't want them too far from me. Something in me just craved to know they were there. I guess it was like a safty thing, especially when I knew nothing would happen. What could happen in such a small town anyway.

The two of them seemed to have an entire conversation between them that consisted of absolutely zero words. It was very interesting seeing exactly how intense it was, on Sam's side anyway. After a full minute they turned back to me, Sam grinning and Dean attempting to smile.

"Yeah, we'd love to. Last night was-"

"Enough said. No one really ever goes there unless they need a place for a quick shag."

"Oh and you would know this how?" Dean asked me dissaprovingly.

I knew the smirk on my face was very telling. I actually had never been in there, at least not for that reason. Anyone who went there had a death wish because within a minute of them entering the room the whole town would know. Sometimes they would do nothing and other times they were known for grilling out every detail they could get. Since Eric and I weren't really wanting people to know we had never found a use for a room there. Not that we had never partaken in that activities the place was known for, just simply not there.

But Dean didn't need to know that now did he.

"Hm, would that really be any of your business?" I waited to see of he would say anything and to my surprise he didn't. "Well once you get your stuff from Sand's I'll take you to my place."

"No need. We kinda already packed everything earlier. After last night…"

"Gotcha. Ok well once you grab anything you need then." We walked the rest of the way around the corner and there it was, the black beauty herself. I had loved this car growing up, it had seemed like it was a tool all of it's own for killing badies. It was only later on that I grew to hate it.

They opened it up and grabbed what they needed and then we were on our way. They seemed confused when I headed back to the diner but the kept quiet. I headed up to my apartment and they followed silently. You would think by how they were acting I was leading them to their death or something. At my aparment door I let out a sigh of annoyenss. Unlocking my place I stepped in and relaxed immediately. I was home.

Over the years growing nothing ever came close to being called home, other than maybe Lawrence and the Impala. The first didn't really count cause I really couldn't even remember it and the Impala was well a car so that didn't count either. No, this was my place in which I could feel that certain feeling one only feels in the dweelings of their own home. It was my safe place, away from everything I didn't want to deal with.

The apparment was all in all basically two room. One large rectangle and the a small bathroom off of the kitchen. The main part I had divided off into three parts using various furniture pieces. The first was the sitting room which was in the very middle of the place. Two couches that faced each other set that up nicely and to the left was the kitchen-slash-dining area. There was counter space surrounded the entire part of it forming a sort of C shape with various appliences intalled here and there. In the middle was a small sqare table with four chairs to it. Then to the right of the sitting area was by bedroom. I had some end tables separating that off but I also had some curtains that when all the way across, only openly in the middle to make a sort of makeshift door. It worked out nice and it wasn't something that was very common place to see anywhere. All in all the aparment was very big and was absolutely perfect.

Then there were the small things that no one ever noticed, like the indents at every window and door that had a thick line of salt poured in them. For the doors I covered them up with carpet and the windows I added a bit of molding over them making them practically invisible. Even as I saw Sam and Dean looking around the place I could tell they couldn't see them or else they would have said something. Also in the middle of the room I had a large asian looking carpet that covered up the carvered devils trap. That was something I had picked up over the years I had hunted by myself from a few hunters. That added with some other seeming invicible things made this place absolutely safe from anything supernatural and not.

And like said, all were virtually invisible to everyone, trained hunters included. "Geeze Ellie, I would have thought you would have at least put some protection around this place. I know you aren't hunting anymore but I wouldn't have thought you stupid enough not to at least put up some wards or something."

* * *

Sam cringe the second Dean had opened his mouth. Ellie eyes he could see even in the dark apparment started to darken. With every word her face became harder and more like stone. Any progress we had made with her Sam knew could have been lost just cause Dean decided to open his mouth.

And it appeared it did. Ellie didn't say anything but merely marched off toward the kitchen and through a door. She reappeared a few minutes later with some pillows and blankets. She marched past us, throwing the items at Dean as she did and continued to the curtained off area. Before she entered it she turned around to them.

"The bathroom is through the kitchen, this is my room so keep out and try to be quiet, I have work in the morning. With that said, good night." She shut the curtain with an air of finality and both of the brothers knew it would be suicide to even think of entering that part. They both got the feeling their little sister was very proud of her place and they also knew she liked her privacy very much.

They got ready then for sleep and soon found the couches were very much comfortable and were grateful that Ellie had offered. Sam was in the couch with that back facing Ellie's room and the two laid there for a few minutes in silence, both thinking about many of the same things.

It was Sam who spoke first. "Why are we leaving tomorrow? I thought you said you wanted her to go with us, that you just felt like it was the right thing?"

"I did and I do, but do you think she's going to leave all this? Even if it was for a reason other than dad do you? Even I can see she's happy here. I don't think I could drag her away from here."

"She's our sister. I don't think I could either. Not if it would make her unhappy."

Not wanting to sound like he cared he quickly amended his earlier words. "I never said that. I simply don't want to have to put up with her when she's pissed off. Even you remember what she was like when she was PMS-ing. She was a complete and utter bi-"

Neither saw it but they heard it a second before it came into impact. Dean was stopped in mid sentence when a boot came soaring through the air and hit him smack dab right in the stomach. It was enough to knock the air out of him and he was wheezing and grasping. Sam was stunned into shock. Then Ellie's voice echoed through the apartment. It was cold and angry and enough to send shivers down both of their spines. "Shut up."

* * *

I hadn't known what they were talking about but I had heard them talking and I was tired. After I threw one of my favorite pair of hiking boots with a inch thick sole I didn't hear them talk again for the rest of the night. In fact, I fell asleep to the sounds of one brother gasping for his breath and the other laughing out loud, filling the apartment with almost infectious joy.

Needless to say, when I finally drifted off I was smiling.

* * *

AN: Hey, I hope you enjoy this. It's a little longer than usual, not much but a little. I had a lot of extra time in the car so yeah. Anyway so you know the action is about ot start off real soon so be prepared. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys this chapter!

So again I have to ask, please review. It helps so much to know what everyone thinks about my story so I can know I'm on the right track. Thanks and later!


	5. And Hell Hath Come To Town

**CatishAngel: **Hey warning here!!! This chapter will be a little graphic in parts. I don't know if it would be considered overly so or what but just warning you.

Ok, at the moment I feel like going into a rant. Anything I say in these author notes isn't really that important so you can skip these if you like.

Alright first, I just saw the end of season 4. I won't say any specifics but DAMN! Some of that I was expecting, actually a lot but still I found myself yelling at the TV about this or that, all the while saying what was going to happen too. Let's just say it was pathetically funny. At least my mother thought so. So here is a Spoiler Alert!!!! I'm just glad the brothers finally come back together at the very end.

Next thing is if anyone out there reading this can tell me or give me a place to look at a simple overview and definition on all the angels and demons in the bible. If any of you can think of anything helpful in that matter then I would much appreciate anything you send my way. Thank.

Now, on with the story to which I apologize about taking so long to get here. Apparently I ran into a muse out in Cali and it decided to not come home with me. That or it died. But all's good. So here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning and like every morning my brain worked to a percent closer to zero that anyone would ever want, so I didn't really remember what happened the night or even the day before. The first thought that went through my mind was my breath was horrible. The next was I noticed that my bed was empty of my usual guest and I was a little sad. I wonder why Eric didn't come over last night? Huh, I'll think about it later. Right now I had to brush my teeth. Morning breath, yuck!

Getting out of bed I vaguely remembered it was two days after Lucy's wedding and I remembered I had to be in early to help with food for some party we had been asked to cook for. Nothing big but it went faster with more hands and after the last few times of being late I knew I would be in loads of trouble if I was late today.

Walking across my apartment was like it was every morning, a chore. Why did the bathroom have to be so frickin' far from my bed? Uh, that was too complicated a question for the moment, so if I even remembered it after I woke up fully then maybe I would answer it then.

I did all my bathroom morning routine; dressed in the clothes I had in there and went into the kitchen to boil some water. For some odd reason I found out a few years ago how much I hated coffee. I can't even stand the smell and sometimes I could stomach those ones where they blend like ice and coffee together and add whip cream. Girlie I know but good most defiantly. But I couldn't even serve it to people most day's 'cause the sight would just send me over the edge into a bad mood. Probably something to do with growing up with it around everywhere.

Something about that thought brought a nagging about in the back of my head. I couldn't think about what it was and I didn't really care. I simply wanted my damn tea. I was a grumpy morning person, maybe that was the real reason Eric always left in the morning. Huh, again I'd have to ask.

I didn't hear anything until whatever it was was came up right behind me. Then there was a hand on my shoulder and I flipped. For a second I froze up, my mind flooded with memories of last October. Then I was pissed that someone could have done that to me. Grabbing the hand I tossed it over my shoulder. Holding on to the arm I flipped them onto their stomach and then twisted the arm until I heard a very satisfying yelp.

For a second my mind was in a complete haze, only telling me to cause pain, to hurt and to destroy what was in front of me. There wasn't enough of my mind working to think about whom it was in front of me; just that they weren't supposed to be there and that I was pissed they made me freeze up. It was only because of the whistle of the tea pot that I snapped out of my psycho mind-melt and realized who it was underneath me.

Sam.

_Sam._

_**Shit!**_

I suddenly remembered everything that had happened yesterday, the finding them in the diner and the argument and then the talking and finally inviting them to stay the night here because I wanted to spend as much time with them before they left. I had hurt the first time I walked away from them knowing I wouldn't see the again but last night it nearly killed me. Seeing them how I remembered them, squabbling like children and then all the confusion, I just felt like I would break if they walked away again before I had enough time with them. Though in actuality it wasn't like I really gained anytime with them. We went straight to sleep last night and I would have to leave in the next twenty minutes to work on some stupid food for some party.

But I still, suppose I got a little bit of comfort. I think last night was the first night in a long time I hadn't dreamed of old nightmares I realized. I guess a part of me figured I was safe with the two of them right there in the other room. That really made no sense to the rest of my brain but hey I never said I was cohesive did I.

And here I was now, holding my brothers arm to the point of massive pain. Talk about a way to repay the favor.

Letting go of Sam's arm I helped him up quickly being very careful of the arm I about snapped off. I was apologizing more in this moment than I think I ever had in my life. One of those Winchester things I think. Stubborn and never apologizing. Jesus I felt like such a jerk.

"Really I am so, so, so, so sorry. I can't believe I did that and I'm sorry and I can't believe what a jerk and idiot I am and I'm sorry-" I started as I was taking off the water on the stove.

"Ellie, it's alright." Turning around and looking up I saw for the first time that he was smiling slightly. I saw he was holding his shoulder a little awkward as I helped him into a seat at the table. And then I remembered like a friggin' crash of lightning that it was the same one as a few nights ago too. If he had been holding his arm oddly the other night then right now it looked merely weird! I swear to the all holy god that his shoulder looked about twice as big as it was supposed to be. Even as he was trying to smile I could see him wincing.

"No it's not! That was your bad shoulder. Hold on one second so I can get something for it." Hurrying into the bathroom I searched for that damn bottle. It worked great on anything that was sore, but only if one could actually find it to use it.

Ah-hah! Found it! After a little cheer and a little bit worried Sam I stared to pull out all of the other things I would need. After I filling my arms with more than I actually need, _hey, better safe than sorry,_ I walked out and pulled up a chair.

"Ok, shirt off." I opened the jar and started to prepare everything and then I noticed Sam wasn't moving. Looking up he looked sheepish. For the love of- I grew up with him! When did he grow bashful? "Sam, it's not like you have anything I haven't seen before."

"You don't have to try and do anything-" He was stumbling over his words so bad he was putting Dean to shame. I had to stop him before he made a complete ass out of himself.

"Sam, shut up and take off the damn shirt." And he started to. Yeah, I totally Obie-Wan bitched him. I was in no mood to play lets get comfortable with each other. I had work in fifteen minutes. He seemed to hear that there was no way I was going to fight over this and that I already thought I won. He took off the shirt, _actually shirst, the boy wore more layers that I did!_ and I went to work. For a full minute neither of us said anything.

"Thank you."

I didn't pause in what I was doing. I knew Sam would start in soon. "Don't. I should have done this last night and I should never have thrown you around this morning. Admitted, I was still asleep only just doing an impression of the walking dead, but still. So do me a favor and don't start with the chauvinistic must be a gentleman crap, ok?"

"You haven't changed a bit have you? Still very, difficult in the morning?" He sounded like he had been searching for the right word. I would have used mean nasty grouchy ass bitch, but then again Sam was always too polite.

"Yep." I try to sound annoyed here. Something though I said must have been funny. I would have ignored it but it was kind of hard when the shoulder in front of me was bobbing up an down along with his laughter. "What?"

"Nothing, just remembering. You know, I did the exact same thing to Dean when he broke into my apartment. He was coming to ask for help in finding dad and I was asleep and thought someone was braking in."

"And let me guess, he didn't call or anything before hand? Just simply dropped in?" Wow did that sound familiar, like I don't know two days ago! One thing about me was that mornings and sarcasm were very good friends. I would most likely have been a bit better if I had at least of been able to have some tea. I glanced over at the tea pot longingly but knew the water would have cooled down too much to make a decent cup. I guess I would just have to wait until I got done stairs.

"Yeah, not a thing." I don't think he even pick up on the tab bit of sarcasm in my voice. Why I even tried sometimes. "First words out of his mouth was he was looking for a beer." He shook his head at our elder brother's antics and I found myself following along. Not that it actually shocked me, this was Dean.

"Ha. Please tell me you kicked his ass."

"Of course."

A pause. I continued to work on his shoulder. An even longer pause. I didn't really know what to talk about with him. I mean come on, it's not like anything like this was in a etiquette book somewhere. After another bit he finally brought something up. "Can I ask you something?"

"I really can't stop you now can I?" I didn't look up. I didn't want to.

He sighed. "Why did you leave? Dean told me that dad banned you from the hunt but-"

"He did more than that!" God Dean! I can't believe him. He probably down played it to look like I was being the petulant child who threw a fit cause I didn't get what I want! "He basically told me to stay in the room, be a good little girl and do nothing! The only people I had were out risking there live's and I was sitting on my ass doing nothing. Dean was pissed because he thought I was getting out easy but every time they went out it left like…like-"

"Like what?" Sam's question stopped me mid rant. Looking up I saw he generally cared and wanted to know. He, like always, was trying to fix everything. He couldn't possibly know that he was in part the reason for all of this.

"Like I was loosing you all over again, like this time they wouldn't come back. Stupid how the way I solved the problem was leaving them huh."

"Ellie-"

"No, it was for the best. It all worked out anyway." I went back to the shoulder in front of me and realized there was nothing more for me to do with it. It still looked more black and purple than any part of a human body should but now at least he would be able to move it with out cringing. "Done. Anything else I should look at." Looking down I winced. His shoulder wasn't the only thing that looked like a meat tenderizer had well, tenderized it. His whole torso looked was purple. He shook his head and I let out my breath. I should have guessed he would have said that but I looked up and realized I didn't have the time to fight with him. I had all of ten minutes to get to work. With this finished I began to get up, slapping the just tended to area.

"AHH, what the hell was that for??" He sounded like he was still in pain. That shouldn't be right.

"You saying that hurt? Stuff must have gone bad." Shouldn't have though, I only made it two weeks ago. Maybe I bought so bad ingredients. I was going to have to have a few long talks with my supplier next time I saw him.

* * *

"AHH, what the hell was that for??" She looked at him oddly as though she actually thought it wouldn't have hurt hitting his very purple and soar shoulder. She had just spent the last five minutes tending to it with the tenderest of touchs, that of which he hadn't even seen many doctors have and then she slaps it!

"You saying that hurt?" _Wait_. "Stuff must have gone bad." She turned away from him finished up cleaning up. Sam then noticed it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would have. Experimenting he started to roll it a bit, being very careful. Then he began to get bolder and found that his shoulder actually didn't hurt. Ellie turned around in mid roll, arms filled again with medical supplies and he was caught.

"Maybe it doesn't hurt."

* * *

He looked so sheepish it was kinda cute and I was glad I hadn't just wasted the last five minutes doing something that did even work. Looking at him moving his arm around I could tell the pain was gone now but it would be back later. I should probably give him the whole jar; he would use it within a week's time for this alone. "Here, take it. You need it."

"Thanks. What is this stuff anyway?" I heard behind me. He was standing up as I took the supplies back into the bathroom.

"Um, a while back I ran into that Vandou priestess we met like when we were about twelve-"

"The one that hated us the second she saw us?"

"Yeah, that one." I rolled my eyes. "You do know," Coming back out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He now had his shirts back on. "-she hated you guys because John immediately went asshole on her. Anyway, I ran into her and well one thing led to another, I helped her out with something and she taught me a few remedies. Gave me a whole book actually."

"Nothing like magical or anything right?" Christ on a spit Sam was annoying some times. I may be a bitch all the time but did he really believe I would ever go dark side. I mean we grew up hunting things like what he was suggesting.

"No, just some herbal things. Made with stuff from the farmers market, just herbs and stuff." Ok yeah, grave yard dirt and things that would be hard to explain to an officer of the law, but nothing too bad. No animal sacrifices here, now way. Everything was on the right side of the line in my book or just towing the line, but honest to God nothing bad. "So, how did you even get all these anyway?" We both were leaning against the counter and I really wanted to get away from this topic. If he asked what was in what I put on his shoulder I would have hard time there. Nothing too bad but we were John Winchesters children after all. If it so much as looked like a big bad and evil we killed it. I didn't want him jumping to the same conclusions I knew John would.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with the hunt anymore?" But from one uncomfortable topic to the next.

"I'm not asking about the hunt. I'm asking how my two older big brothers, who happen to be hunters, got beat to all holy hell. 'Cause even Dean never got this banged up back when I was still riding with them and you know how he has a tendency to jump in guns blazing."

"Yeah he does doesn't he? Well, we ended up looking into a murder that just seemed weird. First the police thought it was a bear attack because of how the body was but then thought different when they found signs of robbery and the fact that whatever it was came in through the ceiling window. We found out it was a hunter and then we found out it was vampires. Their pack was bigger than we thought and at one point they caught us."

"Ah, I see." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam gazing at me seeming to evaluate me. I wonder what was up with that. "So how did you end up getting out of that mess? You would have had to kill them all because they would have come after you later. You know, once they had your scent and all."

"Well Dean actually did something smart and had a plan up his sleeve."

"For once."

"Yeah, for once." He snorted. Even he agreed with me. "Anyway, even with all the planning it all went to Hell anyways. If Dean hadn't gotten some blood before hand, well…" He trailed off there and I got what he meant.

"That must have been fun. Stealing dead mans blood can get tricky, especially with all the security around morgues and all. I would never have guessed people would try and protect dead people so much." Turning towards him I saw something I really didn't like. He was evaluating me, again. Something about how he was looking at me just wasn't right. He almost looked at me like how John would when he was trying to figure out something about a hunt. Only then I would know why he looked that way. Now though, this was Sam and he was looking at _me_ like that.

Quickly thinking about something to say I asked the first thing that popped into my head. Probably not the wisest because it could easily cause a fight if it went wrong. "Hey, where's Dean. He should have been like, jumping on me for…earlier."

"Ah, he was making a call. Just informing Bobby that all here was good. He wasn't going to tell him who we found here." Something crossed his face then, something I couldn't make out. But from how grave his next words were I didn't think I wanted to. "Hey there's something I think you should know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Um, while we were looking for dad every once in a while he would send coordinates for a hunt or something. Not a lot, just a couple of times. But he did call once, basically to tell us to stop looking for him. He also told us something he found out, about mom's killer." He paused for a second.

"What, did he find it? Does he know what it is?" If John found the thing that killer our mother then-

"Yeah. It's a demon El." It was such a simple sentence yet I felt like I did back in October. Beaten down and having the crap kicked out of me, hit by a semi and then stop, rewind and repeat. Yeah that about summed it up. There were too many things that were a coincidence here. A demon stared this, a year ago a demon finds me and plays 'let's be a doctor/torturer!' with me and around that same time John Winchester goes missing. It was all too much to look at and not think there was a connection to everything. I was at this moment glad that I was turned away from Sam. If he saw how I looked I know he would probably ask what was wrong, and at the moment I don't think I could lie to him. But why, why pick our family? When all this had started we knew nothing about the supernatural. We were just a fucking normal every day run of the mill family when it came and destroyed everything! And why, what about us would ever bring this on? I just don't get it!

"Ellie are you ok? " I didn't trust my voice at the moment so I just nodded. God, he just dropped the biggest bomb shell of my life, of our lives and all I do is nod. What a way to show I actually cared huh. If at that moment I wasn't facing a breakdown I would have beat myself stupid for how damn careless I seemed at this moment. "Listen, about dad-"

"No Sam, I don't want to hear it! Anything you have to say to me about that is most likely nothing I want to hear. Look, you won your war with him. He listened to you 'cause he knew you were being smart, sensible, and that you could actually do it, the whole normal bit. You knew everything he could teach you so he knew you were as well protected as if you stayed with us. Me though, I could never win, never show him I could do anything with out screwing it up. He never trusted me with his back like he did you or Dean."

"Ellie-

"No, it's true. Even you had to have realized that. You were always the smart one, the one who could figure out anything if he wanted to. Dean was the loyal one who took care of us and was an absolutely great hunter. I was the disappointment, the screw up, the one John thought of as completely worthless when it came to the hunt and being our family that was the only important thing with us. So when I realized that was how it was always going to be I left. And now, I'm not going back."

I knew I sounded emotional and tired and all but I couldn't really care. To tell the truth, the hunt scared me, especially after what Sam just laid on me. Demons scared me and if I joined them again, if I ever fought again along side John I would have to at one point fight demons, maybe even the one that haunted my nights, every single one of them. I would have to give up everything I had here to do something that in all purpose was the one thing I couldn't. And what was worse, while I was looking up at my brother I wanted to tell him but how could I? What in the world would ever surmise of all my fears that I would find on the hunt? I would never be able to tell him and thus he would never be able to understand. I could say everything else in the world and he would never give up the thought of me being back with them, of being a family again. Nothing other than the truth would ever be enough for him and that was the one thing I could not give. Nothing I said would make it all right, with them or me.

"And that's ok." Turning away from Sam I saw Dean walk into the apartment. I'm guessing he heard a little bit about what was said but he didn't seem mad. Huh. It really was too early to have all this dropped on me, and then added on to that to try and figure out the ways their minds- Wait. I looked at the clock. SHITTTT!

"Oh shit! I'm late!!" I rushed around gathering all that I needed. Damn, damn, damn!! "Lock up after you leave!" And I was out the door, leaving behind two very bewildered brothers and every problem my mind was thinking over only about twenty seconds ago.

* * *

They both blinked. One second their sister is talking about their father and then she's panicking and out the door. One second all serious and acting like dooms day was coming and then acting like the world was ending, _because_ she was _late_. Neither of them were ever going to understand how their little sister's mind worked.

Turning to Sam he started to tell him about his call. "Bobby says something is going on. All over the grid things have been popping up."

"He know what?" This wasn't really good. If there ever was a wrong time it was right now. With both of them being beat to Hell and then finding they would have none of the hoped for help. Well Sam wasn't seeing a bright side of the rainbow at the moment.

"No, all he can say though is that whatever it is seems big." Dean looked completely worn out. If Sam had been hurt then Dean should have been in all rights dead. At one point the two had been captured by the vampires and anytime they came near Sam he would do anything he could to get them away from his baby brother. This included mostly opening his mouth and pissing them off. Sam could see how beat up Dean was because he was trying to protect him yet he knew that Dean would never admit it. Winchester stubbornness. Looking down at the bottle on the table he wondered if he could somehow get Dean to use some. Of course he would have to lie about exactly where he got it.

"Ok." Sam rubbed his head. He could feel a head ache start to build up.

"Now I think we should maybe spend a few more hours here and then hit the road, maybe head for Bobby's-Sam!" Dean had looked up just in time to see his brother fall to the ground while grabbing his head.

As Sam had fallen to the ground he hadn't being able to hear Dean. Suddenly images were flashing across his mind. It was night in a town, a small town, with a fountain in the middle. A demon with yellow eyes, holding someone by the throat. He was killing them. Sam could see their lips in the dim light turning blue. A square in the back ground, filled with demons. More than he could count.

Then he was back in the apartment. Dean kneeling over him and then he realized that he was one the ground.

"Yo Sam, SAM!" That was the worst one ever. His head felt like it was going to fall off. Looking up he saw Dean was very worried. "What the hell happened Sam?"

"Vision." Such a simple word caused an instant reaction in Dean. He went from worried to instantly pissed. Not at Sam but that it happened to Sam. The fact that any of this happened to his brother and that there was nothing he knew about it or could do had always been something he would be mad about.

"That was a vision? Since when do they knock you out cold for a whole five minutes?"

"When the demon is in the picture."

"Wait, you can't mean-" He started to help Sam up.

"Yeah I do mean. I saw the demon Dean. Except he had yellow eyes." He was sitting in a chair at the table.

"Tell me everything you remember."

"It was night in it and the demon was killing someone by strangling them but I couldn't see who. And there were a least a dozen demons around him."

"Ok Sam, did you see anything that could tell us where he'll be. A town sign, a post card, or anything?"

"No just a town square with a fountain in the middle. But it was dark."

"Fantastic. Just how are we supposed to find this place? A town square with a fountain isn't much to go on. Who knows how many of these small towns have something like that."

"Why do you think it's a small town?"

"Just saying. I mean look at this one. Hell it could be the very damn town." Dean didn't really think about what he was saying but Sam immediately stood up and made his way for the window. The one that over looked this own towns very square. Fountain included. And the one he seen only a minute ago.

"Dean, that's it. This is the town." Dean looked up and then walked over to the window and looked out.

"You sure?" He said glancing at the town below. Everything was normal at the moment. Peaceful and clam. He couldn't imagine it with filled with demons, killing any who got in the way. And the fact that they just so happen to be in the town all just didn't add up.

"Positive." Immediately Dean pulled out is phone and started dialing. "Who are you calling?"

"Dad." He paused for a second and then turned away from Sam, waiting for the stupid voice message machine to shut up. "Hey dad, you need to drop whatever your doing. I can't say how but I know exactly where the demon is going to be. Dad, we need you here, before tonight. So please, just hurry." He ended with telling them where they were and then hung up the phone.

"We have to tell Ellie." Sam said suddenly. Dean turned around, looking at Sam like he was insane and not particularly happy about his idea. But it was needed to be said whether he liked it or not. Said and done.

"You really think that's a good idea? She already said her piece on what she feels about all this. She won't _want_ to know about what is going on." Sam here looked pensive here. He was holding something back and Dean could tell. "What is it?"

"It's just, I don't think she'll fight as much as you think. Remember how we thought she might have hunted at some point?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything Sam. We don't even know for sure."

"Yes we do." He walked away from the window and over to the table. He picked up the jar that she had used earlier and handed it to Dean. "She told me that she ran into that Vanduo priestess we did when were children and Ellie did something that ended up with her teaching Ellie some certain remedies. She used that on my shoulder and now there is nothing. No pain, anything. "

"So she could have just helped the old lady with her groceries Sam. She's gotta be like eighty now. This doesn't prove anything."

"Yeah, that alone doesn't but with everything else and then added that a women who hated hunters, who had hated us the second she saw us and then liked Ellie for something we don't know just adds to it. And there's the fact when I told her what it was that beat the crap out of us, she didn't even flinch Dean. Hell, she even knew about dead mans blood. We didn't even know that or that vampires were real until we read Daniel Elkin's journal."

At this Dean didn't say anything for a moment. He was processing everything over in his head. When he finally did though his words were very slow. He was careful with each and every single one of them. "So our little sister has been hunting."

"Well, not for the last year though. You know how that one girl said she'd been here a year. And those scars-"

"-Look about that old." Dean was leaning against the table still trying to process everything. He didn't know if he should be pissed or proud. Pissed cause his baby sister was out hunting by herself or proud cause she obviously did it well enough not to be killed. And in their job that was pretty well. "I don't know man. Maybe she has a reason for not wanting anything to do with all this. And how do you think she is going to react when we tell about exactly how we know this? She's not going to simply accept you going all vision boy Sam."

Part of the reason Dean didn't want to tell Ellie about this was he really didn't know how she would react to the vision bit. Dean wouldn't put it past her to blow a gasket and he didn't want Sam to have to go through that. He may not have understood his sister at all but he understood that Sam cared for her, probably as mush as he cared for Dean himself. He didn't think Sam could not break if she turned her back on him on this. He already looked at himself sometimes like he thought of himself like the things they hunted, he remember the conversation after Max and Dean would be damned if he allowed Ellie to make him think that for real. She carried a lot of weight with Sam and he just didn't think he could take that chance.

"This is Ellie here. She's more open minded than you think." Sam understood why Dean hesitated and he also knew his sister. She would probably be silent for a few moments and then go on to the next thing. Yeah, even for their lives the whole vision thing walked the line of way weird but he knew Ellie would never doubt him, never turn her back on him. Dean might not understand her but this was something they needed to do.

After a few moments of staring at each other, say more than they could had they spoken with words Dean finally caved, giving into what his brother wanted. "Yeah, whatever. Fine then. Right now though we need to prepare as much as we can. If this is as bad as I think it is going to be, we'd better be ready for our own little war." He just hoped that the war they fought was with the demons instead of their sister, as twisted as that sounded.

* * *

Things were seeming to get back to normal today. No more crazy crowds so work wasn't nearly as hectic as yesterday. There were a few strange things however. Like the streaker in front of the diner or the couple half naked making out in the fountain. It really would have added effect if there was actual water in it. Other than that it seemed to be a normal day.

It had been two hour since I left my brothers upstairs in the apartment and was then thoroughly rimmed out by my boss for being two minutes late. Two freakin' minutes! Uh, after that we got the party thing done all was normal again. I saw my brothers in glimpses every once in a while going to their car and then going back to my apartment. I was a little concerned. I mean, what did they want from their car that they would bring back to my apartment? I let myself think maybe clothes, you know since they probably had a stack of clothes that hadn't been washed in a least a month. More so when thinking about Dean. But in the back of my mind I was a little worried.

Shaking my head I went back to work. I would worry about it later. It's not like it really had anything to do with me. Other than my water bill I don't know how it could and I wasn't about to even begin to try. Their worries weren't mine.

The bell above the door rang and it had been awhile since I'd seen the not so caped duo. I almost didn't want to look. It had been too quiet and they were still in town. Finally calling up the guts I had I did look. And then I groaned.

The two were just standing by the door. After so many years I could tell want hey want from across a diner and simply by the way they looked. With my head ducked I went over to them. This was either good bye, which a part small and all didn't want, or it was something else. I could tell it was something else though. They hadn't been taking things out to the car but in and they looked like shit. Nothing new but I had a feeling that it wasn't 'cause my couches were lumpy.

By the time I made it over I was a hundred percent sure it was the second and probably most problematic. I stopped in front of them and tried to smile big. Maybe it would help? Right?

"So I guess you two are leaving? If you want I could fix you something up for the road. Sandwiches or burgers-"

"Actually we have to talk to you. Outside." Dean didn't even look at me. Shit, Dean wasn't the type to not look at you when talking. Something about looking a person in the eye being the more manly and right thing I guess. Him not looking at me told me he didn't want me to see something, something that would most likely make me run in the other direction than want to talk to them. Again, shit.

"Um."

"Please Ellie, it's real important." Sam asked, and I said ok. Nothing else I could have done really, not with Sammy looking the way he did. People say it's the baby of the family that gets whatever they want, but they obviously never saw one Sam Winchester. Older brother and pain in the ass at the moment with the puppy dog eyes.

With a quick signal to the back I walked with them out side. Following them to the alley way that led to my apartment for a second I thought they were going to actually go up the stairs but they stopped after a few steps in. In the shadows we stood and I waited for them to start.

"Ellie we have to tell you something and you have got to listen ok? This is so important and no matter how insane it may sound or how much you don't want to listen you have to. You have to believe us." Sam was practically pleading with me. I found myself nodding. Sam wouldn't be like this unless it was anything important. Dean would jerk my chain to a point but never this and Sam just couldn't ever pull something like this off as a scam.

"Well, you see, here's the thing." He seemed to be having a very hard time with trying to get out whatever it was. That only made me worry more. Sam wasn't the type to stumble like this. He was the smart one who could lecture you for three hours on the best way to go at a hunt and never stumble. I think I was about to panic when Dean finally cut in to rescue Sam.

"Ok this is going to sound nuts but we know that a dem-" Suddenly a honking sounded out cutting of the elder Winchester. He was annoyed by that immensely but I couldn't bring myself to smirk. I took a quick glance to see what was going on when I frozen for the second time today.

I could just feel that my brothers also found their eyes traveling across the way to the street just beyond. All three of us looked up to see an old car stopped in the middle of the road because a guy had stopped there too. We watched as the guy came around to the driver side and then with out any warning pulled out a gun and shot himself. Strait in the head. Never before in all my years of hunting had I ever seen a sight like this one. Everything was normal, the sky was clear and sunny and people where merely walking about like every thing was normal and then this happened. The image of red spaying through the air was familiar, but the just normalness of everything else just seemed to amplify the horror of that second. He had been but a foot away from the driver and now she was covered in blood and having hysterics. I think it was her screaming the pulled me from my mind and set everything in to a panic.

The three of us were running toward everything before we could even think. Once there I realized who it had been. His body was lying limp on the ground, brains in a splattered heap. The driver got out of the car still screaming and fell toward the body. Yelling and screaming, she grabbed the guy's body and dragged him into her lap. She stared to rock back and forth, cradling the corpse in her arms.

"What the?" Dean muttered. No one besides me had heard him. I turned away from the sight and looked up at him.

"It was her son." The guy they had seen had really only been a child, seventeen. Now here he was, dead, and in his mothers arms. I couldn't see her any more but I heard the sounds she was making. I had heard a dog make that sound before, but never had I heard a human, a full grown women make it. It sent a chill down me and I began to look anywhere, for anything that might help me throw off what was going on behind me.

Why did I have to look away? There, on the top of one of the building across the square, at least four stories stood a man. No one else saw him, there eyes all upon the scene behind me. So no one but me saw when he went to take a step over the edge.

"No!!" But it was too late. He was already falling and in an instant he met the ground below. By how he hit the ground there was no way he could be alive but I still ran forward to see if by the grace of god I could save him.

When I go to him and leaned down to check his pulse I felt nothing. _God, what was going on!?_ As I started to lean back I was grabbed by the man in front of me. I noticed briefly that the bones were stick outside of the skin in such a manner that shouldn't have been possible. His head which had been turned to the side from a broken neck turned to me. I gasped as I saw what was before me, black eyes staring up and a malicious grin.

He laughed before he said his words. A laugh that I knew. "Ha Ha. I found you Eleanor. Long time no see. Maybe the next person I play with will be one of your brothers. Or even better yet perhaps your pretty boy toy. Yes I think he will do just wonderfully. Only a matter of time till I find him. Ha ha ha haa!!" In the next instant the only thing I saw was the black smoke escaping from the body.

Please, oh pretty please review!


	6. New Lives Die and Old Ones Come Back

______

He laughed before he said his words. A laugh that I knew. "Ha Ha. I found you Eleanor. Long time no see. Maybe the next person I play with will be your pretty boy toy. Only a matter of time till I find him. Ha ha ha haa!!" In the next instant the only thing I saw was the black smoke escaping from the body.

I couldn't breath. Everything in my life, my new life in which had nothing to do with demons and death and _this!_ was coming crashing down around my head. Everything I had worked for and had tried to hold onto all was slipping away because something which most people didn't even believe in had come after me again. My friends, my lover, my brothers were all in danger because of something that had followed me from one life to the other and there was nothing I could do. I didn't hunt anymore. I didn't fight things like this but Eric would die if I did nothing. It was only a matter of time before it would find him. And my brothers, my brothers were in as much danger as him. Oh God what was I going to do! I hadn't hunted in a year, I just didn't know what to do, what could I do-

"Ellie!!"

Snapping my head up I saw Dean and Sam standing over me. When had they gotten there? I didn't notice the worry in their eyes as mine traveled back to the body in front of me. The dish boy from the diner. Keenan I think, he had just started working there. I met his sister once when she came to pick him up. There was so much blood, he was just lying in a pool of it. I then realized it was all his own. Looking at myself I found I was covered in it as well, sitting in it as well.

Suddenly the world shifted but I couldn't seem to bring my mind into a caring mood. It came here for me, killed them because of me. And I had nothing to defend them with, absolutely nothing I could do. He would kill them all and there blood would be on me, like Keenan's. Eric's and my brother's would be all on my hands.

……………………………….................................

Dean and Sam had been watching the sight in front of them so intensely they hadn't noticed their sister walking away. They had seen some crazy things, it was apart of their lives, but there usually was a reason to it. A methodical and explainable reason. And there were always answers. But here neither thought there could be. This was one of the things they couldn't fix. This was something done by a human. Like Dean had said in the past, demons they got, humans were just… yeah.

The two of them would have most likely stared at the scene in front of them for a lot longer along with what seemed the whole town, trying to make sense of something no one could when a yell split through everything around them. The two Winchesters knew immediately who it was and knew that for her to sound like that something had to be very, very wrong.

Turning the entire town surged forward and the two could merely catch glimpses. Ellie kneeling over something. Red. When the towns seemingly shifted as one they then saw something that sent there bones on the very edge of chilled. Thick, black, demonic smoke. Coming from the very thing Ellie was kneeling over. A very still and broken looking body.

Dean didn't need to see anymore before he took off through the crowd, Sam only a step behind. Parting the red sea may have been an easier chore. It seemed to take forever before the two finally reached their little sister. There covered in blood with the body of another male in front of her she seemed to be in shock. Her eyes were glazed over. Like in how they had seen in many of the people they had saved over the years.

Not slowing down a second Dean fought his way through to her. Sam though had taken a second to look at the body. He recognized him, it from the diner the night before. The dish boy. He wanted to scream at this moment. What the Hell was going on! He, like his brother had seen the demon smoke but his vision had been at night not in the day. Why would he have seen something that happen so much later and not this? Being questions he couldn't answer at the moment he focused on something that could be dealt with. His sister was needing him at the moment and he would be damned if he let anything prevent him from helping her.

By the time Sam had caught up with his brother he saw him trying to get her attention but nothing was working. He was yelling, shaking, doing practically everything to get her to snap out of it. But Sam didn't think they really had the time for this, at least not here. Unlike with the other dead person the people around them had not frozen up like they had earlier and had seemed to have gone in a frenzy instead. It was a mad rush all around and while a majority of the town was shuffling and worrying over the two dead, a group had began to coo and panic over Ellie. And if there was one thing they needed to do it was to get making her away from this.

Coming up behind Dean. "Dean, we have to get here out of here. People are starting to notice her."

This caught Dean's attention but he only looked around for a moment. Finding his brother right he decided they did need to move. He tried to get her attention one more time and this time she did respond.

She looked up for the first time and simply gazed at them. Then she turned back and looked at the body and the blood. All the while her eye's still glazed over.

They couldn't stay any longer and deciding Ellie wasn't going to get up herself Dean bent down and picked her up. In his arms, she was like a small child. Making their way through the crowd, Sam clearing a path, they left a frantic town and many concerned people behind them and made way for the one place they knew somewhat. Ellie's apartment.

Once inside they locked the doors and Sam want and searched for any salt he could find. There was none in any of the cupboards and they only had a little with them. Not enough for all the doors and seemingly too many windows of the apartment.

Dean meanwhile was trying to get something out of his sister, doing anything he could think of to snap her out of this trance. What he couldn't understand was is that she had seen things like this before, hunted these things with them. She shouldn't be acting like one of the innocents they helped who were finally realizing that there were many reasons to fear the dark.

Before though he could try yet again to get back to reality Sam's voice split through the apparment. "Dean, there's no salt anywhere! She has nothing and we don't have enough for all the places in here."

"Well look again! I can't imagine her having none at all. She has to have something."

Slamming cupboard after cupboard Sam still came up with nothing. "No there is nothing, no salt or anything-"

"You don't need salt."

Suddenly hearing their little sisters voice made both of the seasoned hunters jump. They had a right. One second she was all in shock and the next she is speaking coherent sentences. Not that it wasn't a welcomed change but it was a shocking one all the while.

"What?" Dean asked softly, something that shocked both himself and Sam who had made his way over when he heard his sister.

"There's no need for the salt since there is already some put down." She was still staring off into space and the two thought she might not have been as sound of mind as her voice indicated. It was strong and unwavering but when they looked around they saw absolutely no salt. Dean thought she had cracked and majorly but Sam knew better. She usually wasn't this out of it around this type of situation.

Walking over he kneeled in front of her. Being very gentle, he moved her head so she was looking him in the eye. "Ellie, what salt? There's nothing there."

And there, she rolled her eyes. Ok, now she didn't seem so out of it anymore. "Under the molding on all the windows and for the door I covered it with carpet. Look for yourself." Sam didn't move to but Dean had started walking the second she started to make sense. She was right, in the doorway the carpet had bee laid a little oddly and when he pulled it up there was a carved indentured and there about an inch deep was a very think line of salt. Placing the carpet back down and standing up he realized that around the door were some hangings. They looked like the were merely decoratively placed there but looking behind them he saw some silver molded into a symbol he didn't recognize on both sides. Shaking his head at the fact he had missed it before and remembering what he said last night he marched over to the window and pulled up some of the molding. Salt, another thick line of it. Turning towards Sam, he nodded.

Sam looked down at his sister. Part of him was amazed and part confused and part wanting to just scream. He was amazed at the lengths she had gone to protect her place permanently and to where no one would be the wiser. Even as Stanford, he had never thought to do something like what she had. Yet he was confused as to why she had. She no longer hunted. She shouldn't have needed to put down salt lines and what he guessed was more. There was no reason to believe that if she had done all this for salt line she wouldn't have done more.

Yet he wanted to scream because his sister, his baby sister who he had only just found and seen after almost five years looked so broken. Something was so wrong that she looked ready to cry. And that angered him to no end. No one hurts Ellie.

"We'll talk later about why you have salt lines down El but right now I want to know why in the Hell there is a demon here Sammy? You said they didn't show up until tonight." Dean said from behind Ellie, on the other side of the couch.

Standing up Sam ran a hand through his hair. He didn't understand that bit of this either. "That's what I saw Dean. There was nothing before showing this."

"Why in the Hell would you see something later in instead of this? I mean, we can't really worry about that if we arn't alive when it comes around Sam." He asked as he watchign his brother come around to the back of the couch. He looked as frustrated as he felt.

"I don't know. I don't get these visions or why I'm having them-"

"What are you talking about?"

Again both of them were shocked by Ellie's voice sounding out and the two turned to her, having forgotten for a second she was in the room. She still looked fragile but her eyes were no longer unfocused. She looked at them over the couch and when neither responded to here she got up and walked around until she was right in front of the two.

"Sam?" Voice strong and demanding the two knew they were not getting out of this.

"Um… That was one of the things we were going to tell you earlier. For the last year about, starting last October I started to have there dreams. At first they were only dreams, most of the time about there people who were going to die." He left out any mention of Jess. Even after so much time it still hurt to think about her and the fact he could have saved her. He caught his brother's eye for a second and he saw that he seemed to understand, but Sam also had a feeling that at some point they were going to be pulled into a talk about that. "Then they started happening while I was awake. As far as I can tell, they all have had something to do with the demon that killed mom."

And with the end of that, the two brothers were met with silence. They waited for what their sister would do next.

………………………………............................................

My brother was having visions. Visions about the thing that killed mom. The very same thing that may or may not have attacked me last October (yeah, I was seeing a little bit of correlation between when this all started) and is in the town right now, looking for my boyfriend so he can play 'happy dissection' or 'body go splat!' with. I really don't think the day could get anyworse and I don't even think it's nine alock yet!

"So moving on, you said you had a vision today? What did you see in it?" Please let there be no connection between everything. Don't let it be the same demon. I swear to you God if you do this one little thing for me I'll be the best little girl ever. I'll go to church, I won't have sex out of wedlock, I'll even give money to those little kids in Africa. Just don't let it be the same demon. I swear I'll do anything.

I saw something pass between Sam and Dean and I couldn't make it out to save my life. Whatever the exchange was about it left Sam looking smug and Dean perturbed. Later, I'll figure it out later.

"It was night, in this town and the entire square was filled with demons. The demon was killing someone, strangling them and they were dieing."

The breath was knocked right out of me. An entire army of demons were about to fill my quiet little town and at least one other person was going to die. "Is there anything else? Did you see who it was?" I knew my voice sounded rough but I really didn't give a shit at the moment.

"No, I just saw there lips turning blue."

"You forgot something Sam." I looked at Dean and I wondered what else there could have been. I really hope whatever it was was something to maybe tip it to the home team's advantage. At the moment there really wasn't much to look forward at.

I turned to Sam but it was Dean who spoke. "El, did you get a good enough look at the demon?" I shivered. More than enough. Nodding to him, he continued. "El, what colors where his eyes?"

Now that one stumped me. I went from afraid to confused in the span of one sentance. "Black of course. All demons eyes are black. What does this have to do with anything?" The two of them seemed to both let out a breath they had been holding. There was something I was missing and I really didn't like it.

"It's not him." Dean stated looking at Sam. I didn't really understand how they could have gotten that from something that should have been obvious.

"No but he'll still be here tonight. We have to get ready for that."

"And the one who's tearing up the town right now? What, we just leave him alone?"

"Well, I don't know but we are going to have an army of demons here Dean and we don't know what they even want."

"Yo, yo, YO! Stop right now and tell me everything. What is it that I'm missing 'cause that demon could be the one that we have been looking for since we started hunting. What makes you think it's not?" I needed to know this, to be a hundred percent sure.

They hesitated and had one of those silent conversations with facial expressions alone. Damn those were starting to get annoying. Finally, someone must have done something that was final because Sam turned to me and I about fell over from what he said. "Because the demon we are looking for has yellow eyes."

……………………………….................................

They watched as there sister took in the information and watched as she just seemed to lean and lean and lean off to the side until she had so much that she fell over. Even given the circumstances they both found themselves laughing slightly. As she stared at the two of them they both wondered what it was that caused her to go mindless enough to fall when the was absolutely no physical reason.

………………………………......................................

I should have asked for a pony. I always did like them. They're kinda cute and it's not as if they were the most evil and dangerous demons right there behind Lucifer himself.

I knew I should have asked for something else or at least phrased it to where it might have been a better outcome. Yeah, it was kinda nice to know that the demon that had tortured me and was ripping apart my town at this very moment wasn't the one that killed my mom and is the reason for my family's entire life, for the hunting and nothing but lifestyles. But fuck, why oh why did it have to be one that was one of the original fallen? This was bigger than anything the three of us have ever dealt with and the damn thing was going to have an army behind him!

"Ellie?"

Sam's voice spooked me. I think I actually jumped a bit, as much as I could while I was on the ground. Pulled out of my review of the situation I looked up, how _did_ I get on the floor? Maybe I did fall over. Looking at dip-shit one and dip-shit two, I found I didn't particularly care. They both were smiling. How stupid could they be!

"You idiots! What are you two smiling about!?" I jumped up and the two both took a step back from me. "This town has become a future play ground for the winning chaps of completion evil son of a bitch and there is a demon out there right now that is going to kill practically every male in this town until he finds that _special one!_ We have to do something, anything!"

They seemed shocked, enough to wipe those damn smiles off their faces. They immediately began to correspond and work on what they were going to do. They both seemed to not even consider me but I couldn't blame them. They both thought of me as still the child who was no good at hunts and I wasn't going to change that. But soon a few words they said had filtered out and it was as if God himself had picked these as the few words I heard.

"-You know, maybe we should call some people in on this. This is bigger than anything we've ever dealt with."

"Yeah, maybe but who? Bobby is hours away and couldn't get here in time. And anyone else we know is the same deal. And Dad, well he hasn't come before so why would he now."

"Your right. So it seems were on our own, just the two of us." Sam looked so forlorn about that prospect.

Damn. I did say I would do anything. God, you suck. I just knew that they would need me. There was no way they could do anything if they were blind to the whole area. I knew this town like the back of my hand and I knew I could help. I didn't want to though. I want to crawl in to a whole and let my big brothers solve all this, to fix the mess that I unintentionally brought down. Not every thing was my fault I admit but a bit was and if my demon showing up and then another demon and his army coming mere hours later wasn't connected I didn't know what was. I was so bad to run, but I couldn't. Not if I wasn't Eric to survive. Not if I wanted my brothers, the only family I had left to last the next twenty-four hours.

Again God, I say it again. You suck. So you know this comes into place over the no sex and church I promised.

Stepping up to the two of them they both turned seeming to know I had something important to say. I don't think they could have guessed though what it was.

"Not just you two. I'm in."

………………………………..........

Yeah it was shorter here than I usually like but instead of my muse abandoning me it seems to be kicking my ass instead. I am having all these cool snid-bits of ideas of bits of my stories but there is nothing coming for the stuff going on right now in them. Like there snid-bits for stuff ten chapters away! Anyway, originally this was going to have a whole bunch of planning but I didn't think you guys kept wanting to see discussion after discussion so it's short and the next chapter is the battle and all with a flash back to the planning a bit. Things are going to be explosive so yeah, and explanation on just what happened last October. Needless to say the bext chapter should be very long and will take a bit.

OK! Shout out to everyone who reviewed, you all so rock! And a big one to **skittles23** who though sent a simple review, it kicked my butt up to work on this. And thanks to **angeleyenc, .jared, Winchester girl, Sandra, Riley Baragon, DJxDANGAAxCRNPPS, Hicks07, ****, deansbabygirl934, xx1yuna1xx, eind12 **and anyone else I missed who reviewed.

Now that school will be starting in a few weeks I'll likely work on my stories more offen to avoid homework. Uh, I have to take College Algebra this semester and math is my worst all time subject. This most likely will be my hardest semester, so I will likely avoid it as much as possible. At least I have a few classes I'll love like Creative Writing and U.S. Politics. Yeah!

Haha, anyway, hope you all enjoyed and please review! even if to tell me it sucked or yell about how long it took. Later!


	7. Show Down No Go

Hey everyone! I come before you knowing full well most of you want shoot me. I stand here full height, waiting. I started posting this last summer and was on a real role then I completly stopped and for that I apologize. But here it is, the next chapter. And to the two people who helped me get up and write this, thanks LauraFinja and enid18. I dont think I would have worked on this again if not for you two. Well, on with the long awaited show.

* * *

Dean looked at his watch, checking the time for the fifth time in as many minutes. Seeing it was almost dusk he hurried to finish the last his work. He had stopped hearing the yelling from above long ago. He just hoped that meant one of Sammy's traps had caught the bastard, but he wasn't one to hope. With one last twist of his wrench he finished and with a last look cast and he then began to pick up his tools. Packing in the salt he thought over the last conversation earlier in the apartment.

"_You guys ready." Ellie asked, focused looking for something. Dean and Sam watched as she seemed to concentrate before finally picking a book up. She hadn't looked at either of them since they had begun planning other than the brief glance here or there. Both of them, Dean included, knew she was holding something back from them._

"_Ellie, what aren't you telling us?" Dean asked, seeing Sam out of the corner of his eye look up but really he was only paying attention to Ellie. Her face gave nothing away. It was simply so impassive. Dean stepped away from the table toward her almost like one would a scared animal. In the past years she had changed so much and even then he didn't know how to handle things with her. Now he didn't even know where to start. All she did was wait for him, standing there still like a stone. _

"_Nothing. I only saw this thing for the first time today." Both heard that there was more to that sentence that she said. Dean though wasn't a fool. He saw past her bull but just didn't know what it was he was seeing._

"_Then how do you know who it's targeting? You said it was going to go after every male in town." Sam asked and Ellie's eyes darted to him for a second before she turned back to the wall. She seemed to be panicking a bit at how close they were getting. "Ellie, something here isn't adding up. When we saw the demon grab you, you practically went into shock."_

"_I was shocked. It's been a long time since I've had to deal with any of this and now a demon is killing people I know. Why wouldn't I be?" _

"_How about knowing who he was going after?" Sam continued questioning._

"_When he grabbed me he said something like, 'how lovely the men in this town will be to play with.' Kinda a give away. Guys, we are not going to get anywhere if we keeping doing this."_

"_This?" Dean asked, confused._

"_This 'lets find a way for Ellie to be the big problem here' crap. We have to get ready for tonight. Talking about me isn't going to do that."_

"_But going our there, half blind won't help either. We already are taking chances and half guesses here. I'm not asking about your past, but I know you know something about this. This ins't the time to be holding out, especially if you know something that can help us." Another step. Dean was now a foot away from her and with another he would be right in her face. Because of how close he was he saw the exact moment she gave in. It was like watching complete grief washed over her. Dean found himself almost feeling the same, if but for a very different reason; for his little sister._

"_Alright. I met the demon a few years ago. Bad experience. Somehow I got away and now he is here. He's going after the men here 'cause he knows one of them is sleeping with me. He's just playing his luck and going after them randomly, hoping to find that special one." Dean for a second lost his breath. This was a lot more serious than he thought and his baby sister was in even farther than he could have ever figured. Looking he saw how much just saying it hurt her; he couldn't guess how much it was on the inside. But it didn't make sense._

"_Why would he? Yeah, demons are sadistic but this…" He trailed over, more confused than before this had started and that hadn't been the point to asking. _

"_Because he is trying to hurt me more than if he came at me full forced. He's already done that. This one, this one is really, really crazy and not in the cute way but in the tear your head off and make out with it sorta way. He knew who I was Dean, who I really was, and that made it a really fun game for him. He is trying to make me shatter before he takes the end blow."_

_Damn. Both him and Sam looked at each other, putting all it together in their heads. It was a lot to take in and for a moment they just let it sink. Trading a glance they both knew they had one last question to ask, for the moment that was. Yet Ellie almost impatiently interrupted the two before the could._

"_So, we going to do this?" At the question Dean and Sam nodded. In minutes they were ready, packed with guns loaded and holy water. Each had a book with an exorcism in it and knew what was needed to be done on their own ends. As they walled to the door, Dean stopped before he broke the salt line and turned._

"_Because we need to know and not because I want to hunt him down to beat the crap out of him for touching you, who is it the demon is looking for?" For a moment neither of the brothers thought she would answer. When she did she was almost cold._

"_His name is Eric. You met him before. The other he was the one who came out with the bride to check on me." And with that she walked past Dean and over the line. She didn't want to see their faces as they realized what she told them. _

Right after that the three had split. It had been hours ago and each had had their parts. Dean only wished there was some way to know if the others were alright. A psycho demon was not his idea of something to leave the two with up there but he knew they both knew how to be careful, and he hadn't had any other choice. Preparing what was coming at dark was what had been the forefront of everything for him.

Sighing he picked up the last his tools and glanced once at his phone turned remote. He knew they didn't get any second chances tonight. Nodding his head at his finished worked he turned and crossed the salt line he had carefully put up earlier. The second he was over in however the world went black, blacker than the maintenance tunnel around him was. Out cold he was then dragging up to the street above.

* * *

Night was falling, much to my dread. That meant that all holy Hell was going to come soon. Any time left was gone. Listening and watching the town around me I took not seeing Dean and Sam as a good sign, meaning they had gotten done what had been needed. I hoped that that is what it meant. If they hadn't, then we were totally and miserable screwed.

I looked at my watch and knew it was time to start.

I stood from my hiding place, a small alcove along the outside diner wall. There was a iron fence covering it, making it impossible to be seen from the street it opened up to. Moving from it's protection, a thin salt line sprawled out quickly, I walked into the square where I hoped my brothers were only a second away from. I walked slowly but carefully, watching everything around me. No signs of anything.

Everyone in the town had taken to hiding inside after the fifth person had been killed. The last being a guy who worked with Eric, a close friend, had just suddenly exploded. _God he was getting so much closer_. No one understood what was going on and most people had tried to run from the horror but no car in the entire town would start. For those who tried to run they fell down as soon as they got so far away, both legs being broken, shattered all the way up. When everyone realized running away wouldn't work, they hid. It wouldn't help but at least they felt a little bit better, not knowing how useless it was.

As I walked I hated that I had to have hidden for the last few hours. While I knew there was nothing I could do after I finished my part, it still pissed me off. Hiding, making sure the demon didn't find me before we were ready, sounded fine but really it had sucked. Not doing anything, not helping had hurt worse than when I saw those two people die, because I knew more people were going to die and I wasn't doing anything to help. I simple hated it and I was now going to use that hate and all that I had felt in the last twenty-four hours. Once I was in the middle of the square, I took another look around and hoped Dean and Sam were out there, then I used that anger. "You Bastard!! Come the fuck out here and face me!"

My scream was met by nothing. I saw a window or two here and there flutter but there was still an utter silence. So I started again. "You are seriously the most pathetic demon I've ever seen. Instead of coming after me, you are going around and killing at random people you think I care about? Pathetic!" More flutters, a face here, a face there. No demon. More yelling.

"God! You couldn't even kill me! Even a piss ant of a demon could have done that. You even had a handful of little minions to help you and _still! _you couldn't. I'm surprised all of your own kind hasn't killed you because of how pitiful you are! Why don't you go back to Hell where you belong 'cause you kn-"

"Now, now. No reason to be so… un-nice."

Spinning around I felt my heart drop. I knew that voice. When I saw him, my heart stopped beating all together. There was the demon, in the one person I cared for most in this entire world. Looking into the eyes of Eric, so cold now I felt the world shift and suddenly I was looking up into his eyes. As he walked across the square I noticed that in each hand he had something, someone he was dragging along. It wasn't until he was only a few feet away they I finally could tell who they were.

Oh God, no, please no!

"Sam! Dean!" Oh no! Please, this couldn't' be happening. Neither of them moved at my call. I, if the demon, I can't loose them! My mind was hysterical. My brother's might be, and there was no way to know if everything was in place. All the planning, what I had done would mean nothing, would do nothing if their parts weren't complete. I needed to get to them to check them. Yet I had nothing to use, and with an army maybe minutes away…

Hearing a chuckle I looked up. Letting go of the two he, it started over towards me. "You always were, so _fun_ to watch fall apart. I really wonder if there is anything so sweet as watching one of you humans break."

As he talked I couldn't take my eyes off of my brothers. Both of them were so hurt and from how far they were I couldn't see if they were breathing. Sam looked worse, far more worse than Dean though. His lips were busted in two places and the rest of his face had bruises beginning to form. From how dark they were I could tell that they were at least a few hours old. Shit.

A flicker out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. In all the windows then town watched below them. I feared so much what would be done, what would be said in the next few minutes.

"Little wittle, poor Eleanor Winchester." Like that. One of my many lies laid out for them to know. "Kill anything interesting lately? No? What a shame." Every eye was confused. Eric was a sweet guy and with how the demon was acting, cruel and spiteful just confused them all the more. There was no reason for any of what has happened to make sense. Yet it wasn't hard for any of them to connect it all to me.

Circling me the demon continued. "All alone, again, against the big bad. You know, if you had just died a year ago I would never had killed anyone here, would have been no reason for it. Ten people are dead all because of you." _Ten? _I couldn't even look at my brothers or any of the accusing glares of the people looking on. Everything it said was true and that was the worst part about it; I was to blame. If I had gone down in the hunt and stayed down then there would have been no reason for the demon to have come here.

It circled around me, brushed against me in a way that a lover would, how Eric would have but now I couldn't stand it. I wanted to retch, this was wrong and fuck all but I couldn't do a thing about it. "Now that I have you here, what should I do? I've been waiting a whole year to play with you and now that you're here I simply can't think where I should start." It stopped right in front of me and touched my face, caressing me like Eric would before every time he would leave in the morning. It made me feel tainted, stained and anything but loved like the gesture was meant for.

Suddenly, Deans voice rang out. "Don't you touch her!" Thank God he was alive!

In a second the Demon was across the way and holding Dean by his neck, two feet above the ground. _No! _"Ha, you know, if it hadn't been for you and your brother here, I would never have been able to get in to this little _town._" If I hadn't been struggling to get up I would have noticed how the demon practically spat that word. But something kept me still and stuck to the ground. "Every time I tried to cross the border into this hole I was stopped. Something was keeping me out. I was actually going to give up and then, along came not only one Winchester but two. It was simply too easy to hitch myself on you your little car. You see, whatever it was that up around the town was meant to keep anything evil out but one with Winchester blood could pass easily. So you see, you're the reason I was able to get in. And then you led me straight to everything else I wanted. Your _precious Ellie_ and then, her lover boy."

"What are you talking about?" He choked out. He was turning an unnatural shade of blue. Sam was simply laying at it's feet, trying to sit up, do something. I tried as well but I kept in place and it seemed to be keeping him as well. He couldn't even keep his eyes open and Dean wasn't even able to fight back or lift his arms.

"You may have been behind a salt line but I could still hear you. Whatever wards she placed to keep me out were also keeping me from being able to find her but you solved that. The second you spoke her name, that her blood broke the spell she was just too easy to find. Enough to where I could find her myself. And for that, I thank you." And to show his thanks I could practically hear the demon closing it's fist around Dean's throat.

"Wait, what ward? I never put up anything like that. I wouldn't even know how-" Get his attention away from Dean. Get him to come back at me!I didn't care if he outright killed me. If it got him even a foot away from them.

"Well, someone of your blood did." He sounded so careless, like holding my brother by his neck was nothing, like talking about destroying my life was nothing. And to a demon I guess it wasn't, not when there was nothing that could be done. But maybe.

"What can I give you?" If it saved them would I? Could I give up the one thing no one, no thing could ever take from me?

"What?" Looking into it's black eyes on Eric's face and then at my two brothers I then knew I could. Who wouldn't give up anything to save their family?

"What would it take for you to leave, to not kill or hurt anyone one else and to just go?"

"What makes you think you have anything I want?

"You wouldn't have waited a full year outside the border of town, trying everything you could to get in unless you wanted something-"

"You dead?"

"Something more."

"Say it, say what you are willing to give me." He leered at me. Nothing I could have done could have stopped the shiver from running down my back at that, to which the bastard chuckled at.

"If you leave right now, and never come here again and leave everyone alive and unhurt, including who you are possessing, I'd be willing to give you my soul." I wasn't about to lose anyone, not 'cause I led them right in to the way of a crazy demon. I may have had problems with Dean but I loved Sam and Eric and I cared about everyone in this town, even Dean a bit. I would be damned if I simply let them be hurt.

Looking at the demon I could tell I just made it's day. It was practically jumping for joy. It wasn't often you got a chance to claim the soul of a Winchester. "Oh wowowowow, you are making my day here Ellie, just wow. Well, let me think about it."

No longer seeing a need or just plainly forgetting about my brother he dropped him and then started to pace, tapping his chin and thinking about it. After a few seconds he turned to me and I hoped and prayed that he would take the deal. If he didn't then there would be nothing I could do to stop him from killing everyone. Sam, Eric, Dean, everyone. All dead and I know it would save me for last, just so I could watch as he burned and ruined everything in my life. I needed him to take my soul, to damn me, because it was the only way I could see to save all of them.

"Deal." Thank you. Please be alright guys. "Now, come here my little puppet. I want to play with you before I rip out your soul an-" Then, the demon was suddenly screamed and what I knew was black demon smoke was shooting out of Eric's mouth. It was leaving, no, running. Then, someone appeared out of no where, catching the demon with his bare hands.

That, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Cephastral, what did I tell you about playing around with humans. You don't." Holding the demon and talking to it I saw the strangers eyes, gleaming yellow across the square. Oh no. It was happening. The demon was here. Looking around I saw all the town's people were now in the square and there wasn't a one without black filled eyes. Backing away I tried to make my way over to my brothers, hoping to get them. I kept my eyes on yellow eyed and all the others were watching him too much to notice me moving. But before I had gotten more than a few feet a screeching sounded out through the air. The demon smoke in his hands was withering, trying to get away but the yellow eyed demon seemed to be squeezing it. I would say killing it, but that wasn't possible, was it? Hell, if it was able to catch a demon with their bare hands why not?

The withering demon smoke was getting smaller and the sound from it was getting louder. I think I heard a window break before my head exploded in pain. Feeling blood run down the side of my head on both sides I knew that the pain was from my ear drums breaking. I couldn't hear anything but I could see.

And what I saw was a demon, crazed and demented and a hundred percent real demon, being killed once and for all. My worst nightmare since October, was dead.

After a few second of silence Yellowed eyes turned towards me. I don't think I could have decided which was worse now.

He started talking but I couldn't hear him. All I knew was he was walking towards me and for a brief second I saw Sam and Dean trying to get up. They seemed to maybe be yelling but all sound was out for me at the moment so it was a lost cause. Run was one word I could make out. Well, duh Dean. You know, if I thought my legs would have worked and the world stopped going looped de loo for a second that would have been exactly what would have crossed my mind too. When the new demon stopped in front of me and then lifted me, running really wasn't an option any more. Good thing to all this was by this time a bit of my hearing had come back. Only to where I could hear what was going on really close to me and at the moment that was a demon laughing at the stupidness of another Winchester as he put it. Yeah, hearing again partially was a bright side to all of this. If I could have rolled my eyes at the moment with out extreme pain I might have.

So here I was, Eleanor Winchester, twenty two years old hanging about two feet off the ground and steadily watching at the world began to blur from loss of air. I was about to die, knowing that two thirds of the people in my family hated me and that I would never be able to right that. Knowing that though Eric would most likely live he would never be able to make heads or tails of what all had happened here or why. That I would never be able to marry him and that when my best friend came back to a ruined town with so many dead she would simply break. What was worse was that my two brothers were likely not going to live more that a few minutes more than me. Why not go for the hat trick when they could pretty much finish off the Winchester line. That hurt more I think, knowing my brothers were going to die. I had only just gotten them back. So here I was, about to die by the same demon that killed my mother. Too bad there wasn't a ceiling over head, it would have summed almost everything up perfectly really. The world was now beginning to go black for me. I hoped and prayed, something I hadn't done in four years, that Sam and Dean could get away, that they got what was needed to be done. One dead Winchester was enough for today.

* * *

So here it is. I think at most there will only be two, maybe three chapter more of this. I might do a series where I go through the whole show but that is only if people want that. But as most of you know, constant writing from me isn't something to expect. But I will try to finish this at least. So anyway, later.


	8. The Last String Snapped

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! It's probably a bit rough but I wanted to get this out there. You guys have been so great with all you reviews and love that I just wanted to give this to you. So here it is.

But before you get to it I wanted to tell you all something I found. You have probably seen the preview for the next episode in March right? Well if you like the music from that the song is on the CW website. Just go there and find it or if you have trouble finding the right page you can go to the wiki page for supernatural and at the bottom is a link for their official site. Click on that and at the bottom of the CW page is something saying to download a song. It's completly free and you can listen to it before you download it. If anyone can't find it email me and I'll send you the link. I don't know if anyone will like it but I found it awsome and I thought you guys might want to know. Well I'll finish my ramble here. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Watching their sister dieing was something both brothers had seen. On hunts there were times where not only had she stepped into the line of fire but had been so hurt that even the doctors in the hospitals had lost hope. In the past she had always pulled through.

But now, neither could find themselves thinking this was one of those times.

Seeing her lips turn blue Sam realized that this was his vision. Now though, instead of seeing it through a staggering pained headache he was seeing it for real through swollen eyes. He couldn't move as much as he tried and from beside him he could hear Dean was struggling the same as him. It was only when they heard the demon did their minds even begin to think of anything other than getting to their sister.

"You Winchesters are all the same. Foolish. You all think you could actually fight us, fight this; and that you could win. This is a war in which you don't even have a moment's of notice in. Eleanor, if only you had simply died when I sent Cephestral after you. Then there wouldn't have been such a mess for me to clean up." He looked down at her, even while she was still a half a foot in the air, as though she were an insect in a jar to inspect and then dispose of.

Every eye in the square was watching Yellow Eyes and Ellie. Sam and Dean continued to try to fight to get up, to do something. The phone in Dean's pocket weighed heavily but he knew that it was likely that there was no way Sam had gotten his part done and without Ellie... the only thing his bit would do he realized would be to piss them off. But at Yellow Eyes' words he found he was the one pissed.

"You, you're the reason this started?! That crazy son of a bitch came after her because of you! WHY!?" Dean screamed. It was one thing if it had been chance, not likely with their family but still a whole different ball game. But to find that a demon, THE demon had sent it after his sister, made his blood boil. To himself he swore that if it was the last thing he did he would kill the bastard. Not send it to hell but kill it.

Turning towards Dean the demon seemed merely amused by him and his grip on Ellie did not faltered. "Of course I did. I had to do with her what I had to with that pretty little Jessica and your mama. They were simply in the way. I can't have my boy over there not be in fit condition and that wouldn't happen if he's home play house or watching his little sister's back." At the demon's indication towards Sam the two both stopped for a second. Neither of them had ever said anything on why they thought the demon had come that night. All thoughts and theories had been left up to their father. But he wasn't here right now. "You see, him and all the other children like him are going to play a very important part for my side. I have such plans for you Sammy."

"Like hell I am going to let you anywhere near him!" He sounded so sure of himself but even Sam could hear the slight quaking in his brother's voice. Ellie had stopped struggling against the hold on her throat. The both of them were filled with fear at seeing her go so still.

"Like you can really stop us Dean." From the crowd a voice sounded and then out walked the one person the two of them had been sure they'd killed. Meg. "No, you can't stop us from using him and you sure as hell can't save your sister. I have to give Cepsestral some credit though. He was right in watching your kind break. It is fun."

At her side was another demon, tall and silent was looking at Ellie in a way neither brother liked. "Father."

"Oh yes. I forgot you wanted to play with her." Loosening his grip Ellie they saw her body take a deep breath. Still unconscious he lowered her slightly and turned towards the boys. "You see, my son has a certain taste for anatomy. Your kind is quite interesting when you look at how complex your bodies are. He loves to see how far muscles and bones can be stretched and bent before they fall apart."

At seeing his sister being handed over to the other demon Dean became frantic. His mouth opened before he really even thought and out came the most cocky and stupid words he could think of. "You have a son? Isn't one of your kind having children an even worse blasphemy than what your kind are to begin with." Both Yellow Eyes and his son paused to glare at him, Ellie midway between the two. Expecting one of the tens of demons around him to hit him, Dean wasn't expecting what did happen.

With Yellow Eyes still staring him directly in the eye, suddenly his chest felt like it was exploding from the inside. As though a thousand claws were ripping their way through his organs, he for a split second wished he would have shut his mouth. Back arched, a scream escaped his lips and he felt blood begin to flow through his lips. Induced in his pain he didn't hear his brother scream his name nor realize that his scream was answered with the flicker of his sister's eyes. Suddenly, the pain stopped and he fell back to the ground, panting for his breath and with each one an echo of pain ran through him.

"Ah, that hurts Dean. You shouldn't say such mean things." Meg taunted for the demon's side. Walking to Dean she lifted him up on to his knees. The second her hands left he almost slumped over. Finding energy from somewhere he tried to stand up, to be in any position other than on his knees in front of this bitch only to find the bottom half of his legs where now stuck to the ground. If he felt he could have cursed he would have. As it was he didn't even have the energy to do so in his own head.

Looking he saw yet again Yellow Eyes had Ellie, this time by the back of the neck thank God, and was now a foot away from him. He could feel besides him his brother still as the demon came closer. "That was always like you wasn't it, _Dean_. Cocky. But it's all a mask isn't it', to hide the hurt and pathetic child underneath. No one really needs you do they? John didn't need you. Left you behind if I can recall. Sammy and Ellie did too. And you know Sam is John's favorite, he let him go to college, didn't go and drag him back now did he? And Ellie, well I just bet good old John would do anything to keep his little girl safe. Did so a year ago. Now, I think you hurt my daughters feeling there Dean." With that he indicated behind him to Meg. Dean felt himself groan wishing the slight action wasn't as pained as it was. "Well, I promised her you so I think she find a way for you to make up for it."

Walking from behind him Meg came. For a moment she was smirked down at him. He couldn't stop himself. He just had to say it. "Usually I can lie with the best of them but here well, I really do think your bitch of daughter is a damned abomination so really I don't get what I should make up for." Looking up he smirked right back at the bitch. If this was the moment in time he was going to die, then damn him if he didn't make it at least a remembered one.

Seeing the blonde's hand go back he awaited the hit the most likely would take his head off. From the corner of his eye he saw Yellow Eyes glare down at him and he also saw the one thing that actually made him smile. His little sister's eyes flickering. She was alive. He just wished he could have found a way for her to be a little bit longer. Turning back to Meg he saw the hand come down and really hoped he pissed her off enough to finish it in one blow. He didn't want his corpse too mangled.

But the hit never came. Instead, a shot rang through the air, halting every single beings actions in the square including the pissed off Meg.

Across the square on the other side of the fountain from both the brothers and Yellow Eyes a demon went flying and all the others came to a stand still. Sam couldn't see anything still being on his back but Dean could, barely seeing over the edge of the fountain but with what he saw he understood why every single demon was frozen to their spots. From the allyway came John Winchester.

"Dad?" Dean's voice called filled with pain but he didn't care, not for a second. Around him all the demons besides Yellow Eyes and Meg and the son started to step back and never had both the brothers been so happy to see their father. The one man in the world that could scare demons and he was there.

At seeing John, Yellow Eyes brought Ellie down and around in front of him like a shield, taking a few steps away from the brothers. Between them and the demon and John a triangle seemed to have formed. Not a one was more that ten feet away but to Dean and Sam it seemed like a million miles to them.

"Oh, good old Johnny. Come to save your precious children?" Both brothers could see the grip on Ellie's throat was back to the front and gripping hard but not cutting off air. She was still looked unconscious and Sam could find no comfort about that. Dean however knew better and realized the Ellie knew to wait until the right time to expose herself. So focused on her for the second their father's next words shocked them even more.

"No. I just came to kill you."

Nothing in the square moved. Not a demon, and human or anything else. The only thing that did was the small drop of water that dripped from the fountain. As it fell the impact of that one drop seemed thunderous. Then the moment passed and Yellow Eyes laughed. Head back he laughed and laughed.

Turning to the man across the square the demon still smiled as he spoke. "John, and here I thought you at least were smart compared to the rest of your family. Seems as if I was wrong." Never taking his eyes off of John nor loosing his smile he nodded his head to Meg. "Kill him."

Meg moved forward as well as three other towns men. All were cautious as they moved in but the closer they got the more like predator they appeared to be. John paid no attention to them, merely watching Yellow Eyes. As Meg moved within the last few feet of him he raised a different gun, an old black colt that Dean could see carvings in. In that second Sam while he couldn't see what was going on he did see the demon's eye widen. Whatever was happening was spooking the demon and as much as he wanted to cheer on his father, he could still see that Ellie was in the demon's grip. UHHH! He wished he could move, anything! In his anger he began to struggle again but in a second he stopped. He no longer was stuck. All the demons around were to busy to notice his minor movements. Catching Dean's eye he showed him their freedom. Now they just needed to right moment.

"I see you found the colt. It still couldn't save your wife and it won't save your daughter." Yellow Eyes again closed his fist around Ellie's throat.

"I know, but it will be enough to kill you." Aiming for the demon Dean began to panic. Their father would take the chance of shooting Ellie if he thought it would kill the demon. He knew it. Their father had hunted for more than twenty years for this thing and now that the moment was there Dean knew nothing would stand in his father's way, not even the man's own blood.

"Sam?" Dean's question was clear and out of the corner of his eye he saw him shake his head. Damn it! Turning back he begun to dig in his pocket for his phone. Not a single demon cared for what he was doing.

"Mighty big risk you'd be taking Johnny. You very well might kill your daughter instead."

"I know. I'm willing to take it."

Cocking the gun, finger on the trigger Dean pressed in 83 and send. Immediately two things happened but only one he expected. A groan was heard through out the square as the pipes whined and, to Dean's shock, Ellie's voice began to ring through the whole town.

The fountain came to life and immediately every demon was doing impersonations of the wicked witch. Most immediately begin to scream and try run, filling the square with panic. But Ellie' s voice stopped every single one. The only ones who seemed to not be paralyzed by the exorcism were the trio supreme family of demons. Yet in the end even Meg ran, the holy water cascading down upon her being too much.

Turning to John, Yellow Eyes only stayed long enough to say one thing. "This'll be fun Johnny. Can't wait to see what happens next." In a smear of smoke he was gone. Both the brothers let out their breaths. They forgot for a second that there was still one demon there and now he was the one holding their sister. They remember really quickly though.

"She's mine. The flaw is mine."

* * *

I have to say, being called a flaw was a little bit of a blow to myself esteem. And the grip the damn demon behind me had one my arms was enough for me to gasp. I was only glad the shouting in the background and all the demons squirming and screaming blocked it from being heard.

But right now I found the real problem was that even with the exorcism going on the demon behind me wasn't letting go. I could feel him shake slightly but I also knew that the exorcism had about another twenty seconds to it, and while I would have loved to have waited 'till the black eyed bastard's soul was ripped out of the man I had a feeling he wasn't going to wait that long. When one of those hands moved to my throat I knew I was right. He wasn't going to leave until it finished with what it wanted. And my luck, it wanted me.

In the back of my mind I found myself asking what the hell was it with demons and all the throat grabs today.

Opening my eyes and staying limp I looked across the square at John, at the man who seconds ago was willing to take the chance of me getting caught in the crossfire. My heart had stopped when I awoke to hear him having a conversation with the very demon my brothers said had murdered my mother. When the old black gun had come out and I felt the demon still and stiffen I wondered what John had done that could scare it? In my head with my eyes closed I was cheering him on. I think I had even called him dad for a second, but that was before I heard him say he'd willing risk me to kill the demon.

At that moment I felt that last string that attached me to my family snap. Over the last few days it had become so prevalent and strong. Yet, gone it was at the presence of one single sentence.

The grips on me became more intense, bringing me back to reality, and behind me I could feel the demon getting ready to run. Well, either that or twist my neck like a doll. I saw that John saw this too and out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean shift. John looked at his eldest and I saw another shift. For once I think I actually got the plan and the second John moved I shoved as hard as I could backwards. I actually managed to get out of the demons hands, surprise being on my side. Before I could get more that a few hurried steps away a gun went off and I heard a weight fall. Something caught my feet and I went down.

Scrambling I turned and I saw I'd been right. While I had been trying to make my break for it John had thrown the gun to Dean who took the shot. I'm really glad John hadn't. As good of a shot I knew he was chances were still higher than if Dean had to hit me. And Dean had pulled it off adn one I didn't get. What gun could kill a demon?

Suddenly, as I was looking down at the body of some man, some person who had been so unlucky, the whole square was filled with demonic smoke as my exorcism finished it's final words. The sky over head flickered with lightning and thunder and beneath the ground shook with all the souls sent through it to Hell. The fountain still sputtered water but the flow wasn't as strong as seconds ago. Even with it's light splashes the town seemed deathly silent. It would likely have remained that way forever if a groan hadn't sounded out.

Lunging to my feet and forward I ran as Dean started to topple over. I didn't make it in time but Sam managed to catch him quick enough to keep Dean's head from hitting the ground. Kneeling before my brothers I looked them over. Even as light headed as I was I could tell the both of them needed to get to a hospital soon, Dean much more so. His chest had long angry slashes down it and I would bet that his insides weren't looking all that different. Seeing flashed I remembered months ago, how similiar I had looked to him. I knew it simply was too much to do in the back of the Impala no matter what John said.

"Sam I need you to help me get him up. He's needs to get to a hospital." Moving my arms under Dean's from one side I waited for Sam but looking over I saw he was having trouble just getting his legs underneath him. Ok then, I'll just have to do this myself. I have before. Turning back to Dean I began to try and lift him when suddenly my arms were removed and replaced by another's. Looking up I saw John host him up. I pushed back the feeling of just how harsh his shoving me off was and turned to Sam. Now so wasn't the time to wallow in cruel and unwanted facts.

After a lot of effort I finally got sasquatch up I began leading, well more tipping, over to the Impala. John already had Dean in the back and was climbing in to start it. Hopping to the passenger side I dumped Sam in and then shut the door. Hurrying off I dug my keys out of my pocket but I didn't get more than five feet before I was called to a halt.

"Ellie! What the hell are you doing? Get in the damn car!" Huffing to myself I really didn't think I had time to explain that I didn't think the old man really wanted me in there right now. But I knew I had to give him some explanation.

"I'm getting my bike. Someone needs to lead the way to the hospital and you don't know it."

"I do so get in." He started to get in to the car and I had to push every ounce of my anger down or I would seriously blow up. He really thought I would listen to him after all this time with such obedience as Dean always had for him? Like fucking hell!

Continuing on I ran to my bike in a nearby alley. A part of me preened that my baby wasn't hurt at all. Another part of me scolded myself and told me not to dare stop and inspect the stupid thing. Hopping on and starting it I then scolded myself for calling my bike stupid. Shaking my head I thought maybe it wasn't the best idea to be driving when my own mind wasn't seeming all too stable.

Driving into the square I saw the town's people were starting to stir and out of the corner of my eye I saw a few were helping a mound I knew was Eric. Bringing myself back to the road in front of me, I just found I couldn't watch as the eyes turned towards me. I couldn't see the accusations and the broken gazes. I knew every person here, had made friends with them, eaten meals and joked with them. And now they were a broken group of people who didn't understand the horrors they had seen and been forced to be apart of. And I found I just couldn't.

Finding the black beauty waiting on the one road out I pulled up besides it. John looked pissed and Sam was struggling to get Dean to lay down adn cover him with a blanket. Their hushed words unfortunately were too soft for me to hear through the window. But I could hear Johns growl, I could have if I'd been on the other side of town. "Eleanor-"

"John, I know the way and I can keep a better eye out than you. Come on, Dean really needs to get there soon." Without waiting for a response I took off. I found out in the first five miles driving really wasn't the smartest choice. Twice in that long run I nearly fell over. Twice the lights behind me flashed bright to dull to bright again. Driving with the air slapping my face and sending tremors through my drenched body I found myself praying. I prayed, to not let their be a third time, because I didn't think I could stop or right myself again if suddenly the world tilted that extra degree.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but I had a little bit of trouble with how I to bring in John (by the way, did anyone see that coming?). I wrote it about five times and had another fifty versions in my head. Ahh, but it's done now. There's only about one or two chapter left depending on how the next one goes. I have a lot I have to put into it so I can't say it will be up in the next week or so. But I can promise it won't take six months!

So please review and tell me, should there be a sequal?


End file.
